Do I know you?
by Hellie-chan
Summary: Battousai and Kaoru are reincarnated into modern day Japan. Though they never met, even in the Meji era Battousai knew he loved her. With Kenshin out of the picture for good, can Kaoru find love with a man who use to be a killer? Insanity ensues. BK
1. Do I know you?

This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction, so bear with me. Yes, it is a reincarnation fiction, and it's B/KA/MM/S. Please review, I write better with support! I don't own RK, but I want to. AN: People call the Battousai, Kenshin. But he really is Battousai.  
  
Battousai sat at the breakfast table, drinking coffee. Today was his first day teaching at any school. Though he was the kendo teacher, it would be an easy job for the best assassin ever to live in Japan. He wasn't doing this for the money—oh no, it was for a different reason, and her name was Kaoru.  
  
In the Meji era, he suffered through a lifetime with Kaoru, and he never got to talk to her, not even once. It took him a few years after his other half met her, to realize that he loved Kaoru, just as much, or maybe more, than the Rurouni. But Kenshin had his lifetime with Kaoru, now it was Battousai's turn. Ever since he was 15, these memories flashed in his head. He knew then that his name wasn't Shinta (yeah yeah, I know, I ran out of name ideas) as his parents named him, but he was, and would always be, THE Battousai that stalked ancient Japan. And everyone knew that Battousai ALWAYS got what he wanted, and he wanted Kaoru.  
  
"I'm going to give Kaoru a kendo lesson she'll never forget." Battousai mused as he left his house and drove to school.  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Today was her first day of school; needless to say she was less than psyched. The only thing she was looking forward to was the new Kendo teacher. He was said to be really good and very fast. Not that she cared though; the teachers were always changing with Kaoru in the class. She often beat them so badly they left in shame. You must take into account that Kaoru has been living at a dojo all her life, and Kendo was as easy as breathing to her.  
  
"Another day, another kendo teacher gone," Kaoru mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. After getting dressed in her uniform, she sprinted down stairs to the kitchen, where she grabbed some toast. Kaoru took a deep breath and began to jog towards school. Running was harder than taking the train, but it was good training, and Kaoru knew that.  
  
When Kaoru arrived at school her friends, Misao and Megumi, were talking about the new teacher, Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Oh my god, Kaoru, you have to see him," Misao told her while giggling.  
  
"I have to agree, Kaoru, he is hot," Megumi added.  
  
"And his hair—"  
  
"—oh, yes, his hair."  
  
"It's long and—  
  
"—red."  
  
Kaoru just looked at her friends, who were finishing each others' sentences and giggling madly. "Oh, come on guys, he can't be THAT good looking," Kaoru told her friends, not believing. By the look of shock on her friends' faces, she knew that they did believe him to be that hot. "Well, this Himura fellow won't be around long, not when I get through with him." Kaoru walked to her locker and got her things for her first class, when a feeling of déjà vu came over her.  
  
"Kenshin Himura," she thought. "I've heard that name before, somewhere." Suddenly, another name popped into her head. "Battousai." She just shrugged the feeling off as a side affect of her eagerness to beat this teacher's ass into the ground.  
  
The rest of the day inched by for both Kaoru and Battousai. They were both eager to whip each others' butts in a kendo match. Kaoru was prepared; she had to win to protect the honor of her dojo. Kenshin had to win to get Kaoru interested in him, and protect his manly ego.  
  
On her way to Science class, Kaoru had to pass the Kendo room. While passing, she looked in the room, and stopped dead in her tracks. There, practicing Kendo with a couple of freshmen, was the hottest guy she had ever seen. Not only that, she had seen him before. He had flame-red hair pulled into a high ponytail, purple eyes (He's masking the Battousai-ness in his eyes) and looked to be about 24. (AN: He's young for the story's sake) In her dreams, she saw him. He haunted her dreams. She blocked the idea out. Kaoru almost dropped all her books; he had great fighting form, perfectly balanced.  
  
"This cannot be the new teacher." Kaoru hoped desperately. "He's hot, he's young, and he looks like he can whip my ass," though she knew that this was indeed Kenshin Himura. Suddenly, he looked over at her and gave her this dead-sexy smirk. Her jaw dropped about a foot, and she blushed bright red. Due to this hold up, she was late for class and got in deep trouble.  
  
At lunch, Kaoru admitted that she had seen Mr. Himura. In a flash her friends were prompting her on what she thought about him.  
  
"So, Kaoru—"asked Megumi.  
  
"—do you think he's hot?" finished Misao.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "That's the understatement of the century, Misao. He's not just hot, he's dead sexy," she told her friends.  
  
"We told you so, Kaoru." Megumi chided. "He sure beats Rooster Head here." she said, jerking a thumb at Sanosuke who just sat down at their lunch table with Aioshi in tow.  
  
"Hey Misao," Kaoru asked in a singsong voice, "Does he beat Aisohi?"  
  
Misao just blushed and mumbled something about Kaoru being a jerk.  
  
"All joking aside, guys," Kaoru started, "I don't think I can win against this one." "I saw his form, it was excellent." All of her friends nodded in understanding; they all practiced forms of kendo. All except Megumi, who was training to be a doctor. Kaoru repeatedly bashed her head into the desk. "The reputation of my dojo will be ruined." she whined.  
  
Now her friends were getting a little bit afraid. Kaoru never doubted her skills. She was always ready to jump into a situation and beat the offender into a bloody pulp in the name of the Kamiya dojo. Seeing their friend smashing her head into the lunch table because she thought the new teacher, no matter how hot he was, could open up a can of whoopass on her.  
  
Suddenly, with a change of heart only a PMSing girl could have, she sat straight up. "I can't let him beat me even before we fight. I WILL WIN!" Kaoru was now on a "Win or die" streak. She then dashed off to the kendo room, no one was there, to practice stretches and moves.  
  
The rest of the day flew by as their after school kendo class was approaching. When all their classes were over, Kaoru and all her friends, except Megumi, went to the locker rooms to change for kendo practice. They all had assigned black and white gis which they put on and trooped upstairs to the kendo room. As soon as Kaoru entere, Battousai gave a little smirk.  
  
"Class." Battousai started. "I am Kenshin Himura, your new kendo teacher. Today, I have decided to have a sparring match with Miss. Kamiya." When Kaoru went to get her bokken, he just shook his head and said. "Kaoru," with a sigh, startling everyone, he used her FIRST name, "We will be using Sakabatous (Sp?) to fight matches, and bokkens for practice."  
  
Kaoru was slightly startled by this, but she said nothing, and accepted the Sakabatou given to her. It weighed only a little bit more than her bokken. After both opponents had done stretches, Battousai singled for the beginning of the match.  
  
He immediately skipped backward from the attack he knew Kaoru was going to start with. That's how she usually beat her opponents, she took them by surprise by attacking immediately. Kaoru was shocked. Her attack met thin air and then she barely dodged Battousai's attack.  
  
They split up and circled. Usually on an opponent, Kaoru could see which way they were going to move next. Unfortunately, Battousai's movements weren't shown in his muscles. Battousai wasn't having this problem though. He was just trying not to hurt her too badly if he struck. After timing his move perfectly, he struck out with his sword. It came up to rest lightly against Kaoru's throat.  
  
Battousai drew his sword away and walked to put it away. Kaoru was dazed. As he passed, he drawled "Very well fought Koishii" (Koishii means something like darling, or so I am told)  
  
Her knees became weak, literally. She fell to her knees, still dazed. How could she loose so fast? And what he had called her, 'Koishii' it brought chills up her spine. Good chills though, she felt as if she had been called that before by him, or someone like him.  
  
"That's silly." she thought. "If I had met him before, I would remember."  
  
After her defeat, Kaoru decided to take the rest of the class to meditate. Her friends and enemies alike left her to think about her defeat. Battousai took on other opponents as well. He defeated Aioshi, Misao with her kunai, and Sano with his Zanbattou (Sp?)  
  
All through class Battousai could tell through his Ki sensing that Kaoru was not meditating, but trying to remember where she had seen him before and why she had lost.  
  
"Good," he thought. "I want her to remember me soon."  
  
On their way home, Kaoru and Misao talked a lot about Mr. Himura.  
  
"He really was a good opponent, he deserved to win." Kaoru told the smaller girl.  
  
"Yeah, he dodged my kunai so easily. It was like they weren't there at all." Misao put in. Then it was when Kaoru realized that she had left her bokken at the school kendo room.  
  
"Shit!" she shouted. "Hey, Misao, you'd better go home alone. I left my bokken back al school. See you tomorrow." Kaoru called over her shoulder as she ran off towards the school .  
  
She arrived at school out of breath from sprinting. Kaoru mumbled a string of curses under her breath as she climbed the stairs to the kendo room. When she got to the door way, she stopped dead in her tracks. Battousai was there, and he was shirtless, with only his white pants on. He was practicing moves Kaoru had never seen before, let alone heard of. He would dive into the air and do an attack straight down.  
  
Battousai landed after his attack on the practice dummy, completely obliterating it. It was only then did he notice Kaoru. Or, more to the point, he sensed her Ki in the doorway. She had been watching the entire time, he guessed. If he wasn't fighting, he would have sensed her right off the bat.  
  
When Battousai began to turn around, Kaoru sprinted away down the hall. She'd be in so much trouble if she was caught. Kaoru knew what she had seen was never meant to be seen by anyone unless they were going to die by it. Suddenly, a shape just seemed to appear out of no where.  
  
"Mr. Himura." she sputtered.  
  
"Oh no, Koishii, you have been a very bad girl. You have seen the Hiten Mitsurugi's deadliest attack." He drawled as he fingered her hair. "No one has seen it since the Meji era." He slowly began to circle around her. "And I do wish you'd stop calling me Himura. You know I'm not that blundering rurouni idiot that you use to know." He stopped pacing, and lifted up her chin, causing her to stare into his bright gold eyes. "Now, what is my name Koishii?" he asked in dead sexy voice.  
  
"B...Battousai." she stuttered.  
  
"Very good. Now, do you remember me?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru was pummeled with images of the revolution, and of Kenshin. (SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!)Kenshin Himura had been her husband, he was the father of their son, Kenji. He had left and gone to war again. And, when he returned, it had been with an awful disease (Leprosy I think) He died in her arms. (END ALERT) Kaoru had remembered what she had done then. She had no life without Kenshin, she took his Sakabatou, reversed the blade, and fell onto the point. (This never happened, I just thought it'd be sweet)  
Kaoru came out of her memories to find herself on the floor. Her tears started flowing again, tears that hadn't been shed for two hundred years.  
  
"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Kaoru screamed and threw herself completely on the floor.  
  
Whew. Sorry about the spoilers. But, if you haven't seen then ending OAV you need to. Reflections made me cry so hard. If you've seen it, you know what I mean. Hell, I was practically bawling as I wrote the above spoiler. Well, I will update soon. Please review. Here look, I have arrows for you.  
  
Follow the Zelgadis Chibi...  
  
(-)  
  
v  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. It would make me happy! 


	2. I do know you!

hey. I'm updating again, yay! So be really happy that I have nothing to do right now. I'm in an Airport terminal in San Diego and I'm really really bored. Thanks for all the reviews! O.o there are so many. I feel so loved! YAY!  
  
Battousai stood there, watching Kaoru cry her eyes out. He knew how she felt, remembering her husbands death. After all, he had felt the same way when Tomoe died. His emotionless shell cracked then, for Kaoru, and he walked over to her and lifted her off the floor.  
  
Hugging Kaoru tightly he murmured "I'm sorry." And he was. Battousai knew that he had brought up Kenshin too soon. Odd, for the most feared man in the Meji era to care about suffering he caused. He was an assassin, no more, no less. And he knew that if he killed again, he would be feared as he was before. For no one could survive the Hiten Mitsurugi.  
  
Kaoru was bawling. She loved Kenshin so much, and he had died. Why was Battousai back and not Kenshin? Did he deserve a second chance? She pounded her small fists on Battousai's chest. "Why did he leave me?" she asked. Kaoru had to align her thoughts. Calming herself, trying to accept the pain, she broke away from Battousai and began to run home. She hadn't even gone three steps when he caught her by the wrist.  
  
"Calm down Kaoru." he told her sternly. "You will survive these memories. Remember, they are just memories, and you aren't the same Kaoru. You're her reincarnation. Her life isn't yours, she died." he told her, putting it into a nicer perspective. "Remember Kaoru, you have an entire life to live. What is past is past."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Kaoru started, feeling much better. "I guess we really are different people." Then, noticing that he still had hold on her wrist, she added, "Battousai, let go. I have to go home!"  
  
"Oh no Kaoru. It is dangerous for young unarmed girls to be out at night, that it is." Then realizing what he had said, he banged his head repeatedly on the wall. "I did not just say that, please say I didn't!"  
  
Kaoru just laughed, thankful for the comic relief, and said "Sorry Battousai, looks like you're going soft. Like 'that damn rurouni,' as you put it. And I am not unarmed!" she added holding up her bokken.  
  
"I'm not going soft Koishii. I haven't gone soft in over 200 years thank you very much. And no matter what you say, it is still dangerous to be out at night. I insist that I walk you home."  
  
"So," she started, "You're telling me that I'll be better off walking home with the most feared assassin to ever set foot in Japan, than alone? How do I know you wont hurt me?" it was just a simple question, but Battousai was slightly hurt.  
  
"Koishii, you know I would never hurt you, ever." he told her, golden eyes blazing.  
  
Suddenly, everything clicked. And she knew that his words were true. "I know." she murmured softly and then, with a change of attitude she began to drag him down the stairs so she could get home. "Come on, hurry up. I have a lot of homework and the walk will take at least thirty minutes!" she shouted at the figure dragging on the ground behind her.  
  
"Oh, about that," Battousai said. "I lied, we're not walking." Walking around the corner, he brought her to a black sports car. "We're taking this." he told her.  
  
Kaoru just stared. It was a nice car. A VERY nice car. "How in the hell did you afford this?" she asked.  
  
"Must you always question the ways of a manslayer?" he asked while opening the door for her. At the look on her face, he sighed, "Kaoru, I made a lot of money during the revolution." She just nodded and they were off.  
  
Battousai sped down the streets, scaring everyone on the sidewalk and making Kaoru regret coming with him. The car ride was mostly silent, except near the end when Kaoru had to smack Battousai with he bokken for looking down her shirt.  
  
As she was getting out of the car, Battousai looked at her with boiling golden eyes and whispered, "Love you, Koishii." Needless to say she was dazed, and then, she noticed Misao. They had planned to study together today she remembered. And Misao had, unfortunately, seen her getting out of the car. Though she had no clue whose car it was.  
  
"Kaoru, who the hell was that?" Misao immediately wanted to know. "Is he your boy-friend?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Old family friend." was all Kaoru said. Like she was telling Misao that the car belonged to Battousai. Her past husband's other half. But, wait, Misao had met Kenshin. They would have to talk soon, and remember everything.  
  
The next day at school, Misao and Megumi jumped on her before she even go to her locker.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao shouted. "Last night, that was Mr. Himura, wasn't it? I saw him drive in this morning. Why were you in his car?"  
  
Kaoru just sighed. "Yes. But it was only because he didn't want me walking alone so late at night, that's all."  
  
"Ohohohohohoho. Are you having an affair with our teacher Kaoru?" Megumi asked.  
  
"No! you guys, he was just being nice." Kaoru told them. And mumbled to herself, "Not yet anyway." They walked to their first class.  
  
At lunch, Kaoru sat down at her table. Sano immediately jumped on her.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, Fox said you're having an affair with Mr. Himura." Sano said.  
  
"I'm not!" she shouted. "He just drove me home, that's all!"  
  
Unfortunately for Kaoru, Battousai was feeling mischievous. He had gone into rebel mode and decided to stir up some trouble with Kaoru. He walked over to Kaoru's table and said "Hello, Koishii. Having a good day?"  
  
Battousai wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and hugged her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Battousai." she giggled. "That is so illegal. Your way to old for me." Kaoru told him while slapping his hands away. She forgot about calling him Battousai in public and quickly said "I mean, Mr. Himura."  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that name. I am NOT that idiot rurouni!" Battousai added. He was definitely sparking some memories with Kaoru's friends. Though mostly, they had no clue about what was going on. Her friends just stared.  
  
"Oh my god Kaoru, you really are having an affair with our teacher." Misao said, shocked.  
  
Kaoru just smacked Battousai on the head muttering "Look what you've done now." To her friends, she said "Were not. Mr. Himura is just being weird because..." she stopped. "I don't know, just because. He's sort of an old friend."  
  
"Is that all I am to you Koishii?" he murmured into her ear. "I want you, and whatever the Battousai wants he gets. Just a warning to you beloved." he walked away towards the teachers table.  
  
Kaoru just smacked her head onto the table repeatedly, shouting "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" She wined, "What does he want from me?"  
  
"Wait a minute." Sano said. "So Mr. Himura is hitting on you but you don't like him?"  
  
Kaoru thought about this for a minute and said "Sort of. I like him, I really do. But he reminds me of someone who beings back painful memories. I just don't know!"  
  
"Kenshin." Misao whispered. "You're talking about Kenshin Himura."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru asked. Not knowing if Misao was talking about the older Kenshin.  
  
"You're talking about the rurouni. His name was Kenshin Himura. He was once the Battousai." she stopped. "You married him and had a child named Kenji." Misao was now crying now as all the memories flooded back to her. "Aioshi," she cried, "Why did you leave me?"  
  
Kaoru just stared at Misao. She was remembering her past. Suddenly, Kaoru started to cry. Kenji, her son. He was dead too. She ran over to Misao and cried.  
  
"Kenji." she shouted. "How could I forget my son, my baby." Misao and Kaoru clung to each other and cried. Sano and Aioshi just looked rather stunned as they themselves began to remember. Megumi went rigid. (SPOILER ALERT)  
  
"Sanosuke left me. All alone he left me. He went to China, to fight in a war, the war Kenshin left to fight in as well. He left me, Aioshi left Misao, and Kenshin left Kaoru. Why did they leave." she was quieter as the tears came. (END SPOILER ALERT) Megumi walked over to the other girls, hugged them, and cried softly. All those painful memories came to them and they just cried it out. The men stood there and remembered the wars they left to fight in. The watched the girls cry and felt awful, they had caused all this pain to those they loved.  
  
All of them skipped the next period and sat on top of the school building, thinking mostly, and talking.  
  
"We're all reincarnations of people who lived and fought in the Meji era." Kaoru started. "But we have to remember that we aren't the same people though we have the same spirits. We have all died before, and left those we loved alone and sad." Misao wiped her eyes, ran to Aioshi, and buried her face in his shirt, crying.  
  
"Don't leave me all alone again." she whimpered. Aioshi just murmured, "I'm sorry." and held her tightly.  
  
Megumi, on the other hand, had her own ways to cope. She walked over to Sano, who was expecting her to cry and fall into his arms, and slapped him across the face. "Reincarnation or not, you deserved that." then she hugged him and said "I missed you."  
  
Kaoru was happy for her friends. She just wanted to know why Kenshin hadn't come back too.  
  
"Yeah, but Battousai is back." her mind told her, and it was true. Maybe since they were sort of the same person, Kenshin was back in a way. Or, more to the point, his other half was back. She had the sudden urge to run to the kendo room and give Battousai a big hug. So, she did just that. She ran to the kendo room, and even though Battousai was in the middle of a teaching demonstration, she ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
Battousai was shocked, even though he had felt her ki, he hadn't thought she would do this. Kaoru was crying lightly by now, and Battousai shushed her. The girl students were jealous of Kaoru, but she didn't care.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" he asked in a deep voice, clearly concerned.  
  
"Everyone remembered." she sniffed. "They all have the people they love. I love you Battousai, just much as I loved Kenshin then." she was shocked to hear herself say it, as was he.  
  
Battousai kissed her deeply. This startled Kaoru, but she accepted in the end, and let him hold her and kiss her. She was glad of his support, because she swore that she couldn't stand. The class was silent. Everyone was blushing and no one knew what to say. But the term saved by the bell was put into effect. The bell rung loudly, Battousai and Kaoru jumped apart.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kaoru shouted. "I have to get to class." she gave Battousai one quick hug and ran off. As his class filed out of the room, murmuring about Kaoru and 'Mr. Himura,' Battousai slumped in his chair. That had been easier than he had thought, but Kaoru was certainly a handful.  
  
During her next class, Kaoru smacked her head on the desk repeatedly. "Baka!" she reprimanded herself. "Good going Kaoru," her mind said, "You just told the Battousai you loved him and now the entire school knows."  
  
Misao heard her. "Why are you hitting yourself, Kaoru?" she asked with a quizzical look in her eyes.  
  
"Misao." Kaoru whined. "I just told Battousai I loved him." she finished and then whacked her head on her desk.  
  
Misao, assuming that he had turned her down, patted her on the head. "I'm sorry Kaoru, he is so much older, and you should have known he wouldn't return your affections."  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked startled. "He loves me to."  
  
"Then what the hell is your problem?" Misao screeched. "Be happy!"  
  
"I don't know why I'm not happy." Kaoru wined. "I guess I just feel like it's too good to be true!"  
  
Misao just sighed and shook her head. "Live for the moment, Kaoru, be happy while you can." she told Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru, now filled with a new purpose stood on the desk. "I must talk to my love." she called and then tried to jump off the desk and run to the Kendo room.  
  
"Misao grabbed her ponytail, which caused her to fall over. "What the hell was that for!?" Kaoru screeched.  
  
"Kaoru, go off and spend time with your boyfriend after Algebra, okay?" Misao told her giggling, for everyone was staring at Kaoru.  
  
"Right." Kaoru mumbled. "That whole 'school' thing."  
  
wipes forehead that was some major typing work. I was suppose to be studying for Exams but of well.  
  
I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. I've never gotten so many reviews in one day!  
  
Dover: I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Mia-chan: OMG! He really is that hot isn't he? Droolz I want one! Hands Mia-chan Battousai plushie Thanks for the review!  
  
Luli451: I'm so happy you like it!  
  
Bob-san: You lost me at around the first line. Don't worry, I bet you make sense to some people. x no, that wasn't a dis. Are you trying to say Kenji would still be alive, because 120 years is a long time.  
  
Rkfan246: face faults I can't believe you like it that much! Don't worry, the next update is coming soon!  
  
Nine Fires: I feel so loved. Most people think I write like crap. I'm glad you like my style. dies of happiness  
  
reincarnates self so I can keep writing Thanks so much!  
  
Magiabruxa: Woah. Now I feel really loved! Thankyou for your awesome, amazing, cool, happy, sweet, awesome, review! It helped me get going on another chappie.  
  
Ewunia: No more shameless self plugs! I like to keep the reviewers happy! I'll try to update fast but I have exams next week.  
  
Gaby: Glad you like it! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Silver Goddess1: Gomen! The review was nice.  
  
Alright, for the next chappie, should I make it funny and cute, like Kenshin going clubbing with Kaoru. Or all adventuresome (is that a word?) with rescuing and blood and Battousai being hot? Thanx for reading ya'll (yes, I do live in the south x) 


	3. Clubbing and kidnap

Hey, I'm updating again! Happy? Well this chapter is devoted to insanity, coke, and talking to fans at night (yes, you Koishii sweet.) You wanted fluff, I bring you fluff! Extra long! And I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, wah!  
  
Kaoru woke the next day at 5:00 am, she tossed and turned to no avail. She decided to go for a jog, as if was, of course, good for you. She put on her sports bra and shorts after flipping her hair in a high pony tail. On her way out, she stepped on her scale and cursed.  
  
"Oh man! 105 pounds!" she whined. "I gained 5 pounds!" (An: Is that high? Cause I'm really thin, like I'm 13 and weigh 75 pounds)  
  
The day was relatively warm, as it was still summer. It was completely dark out, so she brought her Bokken with her, in case she needed it. Not many people were out, so she just ran, not stopping, not even at roads. It was too early for people (An: Not in Tokyo, but work with me here)  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru swore she saw a red flash. "That kind of looked like Battousai's hair." she thought aloud. "But he wouldn't be out this early. It was probably just a trick of my eyes, no one can run that fast." she suddenly had the temptation to smack herself. "Of course he would, and yes he can!"  
  
Now, the figure, she could sort of see him a few blocks ahead, turned a corner. "Shit!" she shouted. "Now I'll never catch him...unless." she took a turn at the corner she was on and caught a glimpse of the figure ahead. She sprinted with all of the energy she had left towards him and shouted "Oy. Himura sensei." (Aka Hey, Mr. Himura) at the top of her lungs.  
  
As she suspected, Battousai turned around so fast that he was a blur. "Ka...Kaoru?" he questioned. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"  
  
"I was out for a jog when I saw you run by. I just followed." she told him plainly. "No, I'm not stalking you, idiot."  
  
"Kaoru, I'm touched you missed me so...but you shouldn't be in this part of town, you could get hurt." he responded, clearly on edge. This frightened Kaoru, what could scare Battousai?  
  
It was only then did she see that she was in the 'bad side' of town. Which was odd, because she didn't know why he'd be here.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you're here." she started. "I'll just guess that you have some business concerning you."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"But I just used up all of my energy to catch up to you, so I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while." Kaoru continued.  
  
Battousai looked startled, then he gave a resolved sigh, reached his arms around Kaoru, and carried her bride-style. (x wouldn't you like to see that when they get married!) "I'll just have to carry you back." he said plainly.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Battousai." Kaoru replied with a sweat drop. "What if someone saw us, you'd get in so much trouble." she added in an attempt to be put down.  
  
Her attempt failed. He whispered in her ear, "They wont even see us go by." and began to run with his god like speed. Kaoru was content to hold on to Battousai, her face at Ab height. (droolz Battousai's abs!) The ride was over quickly and Kaoru was put down on her front step.  
  
She gave him a hug, "Thank you Himura sensei." she told him. As the name obviously grated on his nerves. "And by the way, how do you know where I live?"  
  
He blushed, which was a sight to see. "I...um...just happened to walk by one day and see it was your house." he ventured.  
  
"In other words, you were stalking me?" she asked, and was answered by a nod. She patted him on the head, "I don't care, just as long as you didn't watch me bathe, sensei."  
  
He just gave a sly grin and said "No promises there Koishii."  
  
Kaoru smacked him on the head and went inside to get ready for school.  
  
When Kaoru arrived at school, she was tired because she ran the entire way. As she staggered to her locker, mumbling something that sounded like "Enough with the running, already," Misao and Megumi caught her.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" Misao shrieked as she grabbed her friend. "There is this really cool club that opens tonight. It's called Club Sapphire. (Yeah, I know, for those of you who go to chibifriends.com)  
  
"Kaoru, it's suppose to be awesome." Megumi added. "You can bring our teacher." she gave a nerve grinding laugh as fox ears popped up "Ohohohoho!"  
  
Kaoru just shook her head and prepared for history class. Much to her surprise, when the history teacher came in, it wasn't her normal teacher, it was Battousai, or more like it, Himura sensei. His eyes were a bright purple color, he was shielding his Battousai-ness (snicker Can you imagine Battousai as a teacher in an all girl school?)  
  
"Hello class. I'm aware that I'm not your normal history teacher, but Miss. Toki (yeah yeah I know already) got sick." Battousai started. "I am the next most knowledgeable in this subject so I will be subbing."  
  
All of the girls were on the edge of their seats to get a better look at their hot new teacher.  
  
"Can someone tell me what you are studying?" he continued.  
  
Kaoru raised her hand. "We are studying the revolution that brought about the Meji era, Himura sensei." she told him, knowing that he'd JUST love this subject, and smiling in the satisfaction that that name got on his nerves again.  
  
For most of the period Battousai talked about the government situation and the samurai that fought the wars. At the end of class, he asked for questions. And, of course, someone asked about the Hitokiri Battousai. Kaoru could have sworn she saw his eyes shift golden for a second.  
  
(SPOILER ALERT!)"I am glad you asked this question." Battousai started. "I happen to know the most about Battousai as he was my ancestor." This comment caused everyone to be on the edge of their seats. Who would admit to be a relation of the Hitokiri? "I'll tell you about the war first. Battousai was a slave, at the beginning of the war. The slavers he was traveling with got killed by a band of thieves. He was the only survivor as he was saved by a man named Seijuro Hiko (sp?). This man then instructed Battousai in the art of kendo. This was a special technique called Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryu. He trained in this form of kendo and learned all it's secrets. He then became an assassin. He killed many a good man, and caused much grief." Kaoru could see the pain on his face as he thought about Tomoe. "Battousai accidentally killed the woman he loved when she threw himself in front of his blade. He then fought the last battle and left, forever." when he finished, it was already 5 minutes into lunch. No one was moving. They were stunned, no one knew why Battousai had left the war, and now, suddenly, they did. Then someone asked what happened to him after that and if he ever found love again.  
  
Battousai smiled, with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Kaoru knew he was going to tell the truth, the WHOLE truth. "Battousai became a rurouni, taking up his real name, Kenshin Himura." at the stunned silence, he added. "I was named after my ancestor." People relaxed. "He traveled as a rurouni for ten years. Then, Battousai met a girl. He saved her from a band of bandits and she gave him a place to live for his help, even when she learned of who he was, she let him stay. This girl owned a dojo and taught kendo. After years had passed, they got married, and had a little boy named Kenji. Kenshin was called again to go to another war, in China. (I think) While he was over seas, he contracted leprosy and with his last ounce of energy, he went back home to his wife. He died that day in her arms, and she later died of the same disease." (END ALERT)  
  
"This girl," spoke one of the students, "What was her name?" Battousai smirked at Kaoru and replied, "Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Everyone stopped at once. They all began to ask Kaoru questions. She just shouted for quiet and replied. "She was my grandmother, with a whole lot of greats before it."  
  
On the way out of the classroom, Kaoru smacked Battousai upside the head. "What was that for?!" she screeched. "You didn't have to tell them everything!"  
  
He just smiled and nuzzled her hair, "Yes I did, Koishii. Everyone must know our story." then he walked off, whistling.  
  
"That man!" Kaoru fumed. "He is such an asshole, and yet, I still love him so much." she just shook her head and headed to the dreaded class, math.  
  
At kendo practice that day, Kaoru got paired to practice with Sanosuke and his Zanbattou. She was much to fast for him and wore him out by the end of class, winning her a default victory.  
  
As Megumi and Misao left, they called to Kaoru. "Don't forget, Club Sapphire tonight." she nodded and helped Battousai with the mats. Half way through, she got an evil idea, a way to get back at Battousai.  
  
"Hey, Battousai, I have a little time, so why don't we pair off again?" she wondered, eyes carefully innocent.  
  
"Sure, I guess. If you're really looking to loose again." he told her, radiating ego.  
  
They picked a Sakabattou and paired off, taking guard stance. Battousai was expecting her to attack immediately, but she skipped away, and thus, her torture began.  
  
Kaoru took down her hair, and let it fall in waves down her back. She feigned dropping her hair tie and bent down, slowly, very slowly, to pick it up. This 'accidentally' revealed more cleavage than necessary. (An: Don't worry, it's staying Pg) Battousai stopped in his tracks. Kaoru moved forward slowly, swinging her hips. She was right in front of Battousai now and put her Sakabattou to his throat.  
  
"You loose, Battousai." she murmured into his ear.  
  
He jumped back a few paces, open mouthed, and wide eyed. "Ho...how did you do that?" he asked, clearly upset.  
  
"Never underestimate the powers of a woman's charms," Kaoru stated. "And the power of payback."  
  
Battousai was miffed. No one was supposed to be able to beat him, no one. Though, he had to admit, he'd rather it be Kaoru than someone who wanted him dead, like Enishi. (An: He'll be in the next chappie, for you magiabruxa...but he'll be evil, kay?!)  
  
"Awww!" Kaoru said as she patted him on the head. "Don't be such a sore looser. No one but us knows what happened."  
  
"Yeah," he said gruffly. "But you'll never let me live it down."  
  
"True dat!" She grinned happily. "But in honor of my good sportsmanship, you have to come with Aioshi, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, and me to that new club downtown."  
  
Battousai blanched. Kaoru was basically asking him on a date, not that he was unhappy, but hey, it was freaky. "Sure." That was it, nothing but one word.  
  
"Great!" she replied. "You pick me up at eight?"  
  
Battousai sweat-dropped. "I though I was going with you. Why don't we take your car?"  
  
"I don't drive." she said plainly. "I am old enough, of course, but running is better for you."  
  
"Fine," he said waving his hand. "I'll pick you up at eight!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and began the long run home.  
  
At 7:56 pm, Kaoru was dressed and downstairs. She was wearing a light blue halter-top, a black mini skirt, and huge black boots. Her hair was thrown up into a loose bun, and she wore pink lipstick. All and all, she looked great.  
  
At exactly, 8:00pm, Battousai knocked at the door. Kaoru went to open it, and was stunned. Battousai had thrown his hair into a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging over his eyes. He wore slightly ripped blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. The shirt showed off his physique, and caused Kaoru to drool. (An: ME TOO! Droolz) To top off the whole ensemble, he wore a black leather jacket. (OMG! Wouldn't that look so hot on him?)  
  
And at the same time Kaoru was checking him out, Battousai was giving her the once over. Since he had only seen her in a school or kendo uniform, her new clothes were a nice change.  
  
He held out his arm, "Shall we go, darling?" he asked, in a mock British accent. (An: LOL XD)  
  
"Certainly." she responded, in the same accent, then broke into fits of giggles. "You sounded so funny when you did that." she told him.  
  
Battousai smiled. "I'm glad I can make you laugh, Koishii."  
  
As she got in the car, Kaoru explained to him that "The others will meet us there, okay?" He nodded in understanding. The rest of the car ride was full of chatter and the occasional Bokken whap from Kaoru to Battousai who was trying to use the mirror to look down her shirt.  
  
When they arrived, the place was packed. It took nearly ten minutes for them to find the others. When they did, they found them clustered on the dance floor, shaking their 'groove thang.' (An: Aioshi grind dancing...hysterical laughter)  
  
Megumi laughed, "Ohohohohohoho! I see you brought our teacher Kaoru." She just thwaped Megumi and started to dance.  
  
Battousai began to slip back into the crowd, watching Kaoru dance all the way, and desperately trying not to be caught escaping. This was, of course, all in his plan. He was going to challenge Kaoru to a dance off, just to get back for the kendo match.  
  
Kaoru caught a glimpse of Battousai sinking into the crowd. She dashed forward and caught his arm. "Where are you going, Battousai? Frightened of a little dancing?" she taunted.  
  
"No Kaoru, I'm not. I can dance very well, thank you very much." he responded, leading her on.  
  
"Care to show me?" she replied.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Koishii?" he asked gruffly. "Are you challenging me to a dance off?"  
  
"Maybe I am." she replied, ending the conversation. She began to dance back into the crowd, Battousai followed.  
  
When they reached a spot near the middle of the dance floor, the crowds were less and they began their match.  
  
Kaoru began dancing, mixing a little of hip hop with some of her own moves. She was moving in time with the music, twirling her hands and moving her hips. When the song changed to a more upbeat tune, Kaoru got quicker and Battousai began to dance.  
  
He started break dancing. and Kaoru had to admit, he was good. They had developed an audience, when someone shouted, "Dance off!" over the music, and almost everyone was watching.  
  
The girls blushed and giggled about 'the hot guy with the cool moves' (Aka Battousai.) While the guys talked about 'the chick who can shake it.'  
  
Battousai and Kaoru danced until both of them collapsed on top of each other, out of breath.  
  
"Draw." Kaoru managed to gasp. "We tied."  
  
At that moment, Battousai was pulled away by a band of his fangirls, and Kaoru was dragged away by her fanboys. (Not anime fangirls/fanboys, for the dancing)  
  
"Oh my god." shrieked a fangirl. "You are like so totally awesome."  
  
Battousai sweat dropped, "That's nice, but I have to go..." he never got to finish because another broke in,  
  
"Where do you go to school?" she asked.  
  
"I don't, I'm a teacher." he replied. "But I need to go talk..."  
  
Again, he was cut off, "What do you teach?"  
  
"Kendo! God damn it! I don't want to deal with you!" he shouted and stalked away. The girls wined and cried and soon dispersed.  
  
Unfortunately, Kaoru was having a similar time. She had just finished describing her name, where she went to school, and what her favorite pass time was to the boys, when Battousai pushed through.  
  
"Come on, Kaoru." he told her sternly, just daring any of the punks around her to try and stop him.  
  
One of them seemed not to take the hint and said "Maybe the girlie don't wanna come with you." he pushed Battousai back a little bit. (Yeah, I know, the fight is so common Shonen)  
  
Battousai spun around and grabbed the assailant's hand, bending back the fingers, and digging his nails into the man's cuticles. "Don't touch me." he said in this deep, cold voice.  
  
Kaoru sighed and smacked Battousai lightly on the head.  
  
"You see, she don't wanna come with you." put in another boy, totally missing the point.  
  
Kaoru pulled her Bokken out of hammerspace (the place anime characters get the things that pop into their hands) and smacked the guy on the head. "Of course I want to go with him, you idiots. I just didn't want him to start a big fight and kill anybody." she said to the boys, and to Battousai she said, "Let's go sensei."  
  
Battousai and Kaoru danced a little bit more, until Kaoru spied the DDR machines. She got this evil grin on her face, and said "Hey Battousai, why don't we settle our score with this?" She said, pointing at the DDR machines.  
  
Battousai looked at Kaoru like she was insane. "What are those?" he asked.  
  
Now it was Kaoru's turn to look amazed. "You've never heard of DDR?" When he shook his head, she explained, "DDR is a dancing game. You watch the arrows on the screen, and move your feet on the pads to match the arrows." Battousai nodded in understanding.  
  
"Um, okay Kaoru, you've got a deal." he told her and began to drag her to the machines.  
  
Kaoru then explained the grades you could get, and freestyle (the only way to play!)  
  
When they reached the machines, they had to wait until Aioshi and Sano finished their showdown match, both got a C.  
  
Kaoru and Battousai got up, and Kaoru chose a song called Bumblebee (I love that song!)  
  
Kaoru moved her feet to fit the arrows, throwing in a few moves of her own. Her hands touched the pads, as did her hips, feet, and shoulders. She was break dancing on the machine, hitting almost every cue.  
  
Battousai, however, was doing awesome. After he got the hang of it, he used his god like speed to hit every single cue. He was using everything, head, face, hair, you name it, he used it. And of course, if you saw this from a third person perspective, you were laughing hysterically because both of them were so into it.  
  
When the song ended, a few minutes later, they were shot, having used all of their energy up. Kaoru and Battousai waited anxiously until the score came up, Kaoru got an A. She did a little dance.  
  
"In your face Battousai!" she said, smirking. Only to have Battousai point at his score, A, 100%.  
  
"I believe I won that little match Koishii." he whispered into her ear as she gaped at his score. "Do I get a present?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," Kaoru told him, smirking, "I have to go use the restroom first." Her tactic wasn't to use the bathroom, it was to get herself away until she could think of some way to defeat him, for good. Even though, deep inside, she knew it would never happen.  
  
Kaoru rounded the corner and stepped through the door at the end of the corridor. It opened into an alley.  
  
"This is obviously not the ladies room." she mumbled, and as she was turning around, someone put their hand over her mouth and everything went black.  
  
CLIFFIE! Sorry for that, but I'm sleepy, and I have to end it now. I might not update for a while, because I have exams and I'll be cramming. Next chappie is full of Battousai rescuing goodness, and being generally sexy. Shishiou (sp?), Enishi, and Saitou will be appearing.  
  
Moonlight's sorrow: Thankies for looking it up. And I'm glad you like the story so far!  
  
Miss Battousai: bows Gomen! Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Seresute: Really? Personally, I thought it sucked, but I'm just over analyzing.  
  
Magiabruxa: He'll be here next chappie, I promise. Only he'll be a bad guy.  
  
Mia-chan: puts spikey collarleash on Battousai plushie Now it can't hurt you.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO Koishii Sweet for contacting me and telling me how much she liked the story. It made me feel really loved inside. Throws Battousai plushie to Koishii sweet Now for a shameless plug, read Koishii sweet's stories. They're really funny! I can do a plug for this because it ain't mine.  
Thanx ya'll for reading! 


	4. Rescue!

HEY! I'm updating again! YAY! Thank you notes are still at the bottom ya'll.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, ain't it a damn shame?  
  
Battousai was waiting patiently next to the hall way where Kaoru had left to go to the restroom, and he had been waiting for a good 5 minutes.  
  
"Did Kaoru fall in the toilet or something?" he wondered to himself. After another 5 minutes of waiting, he decided to go see if she was in fact still in the restroom, or if she found a way to escape him again. Battousai knocked lightly on the door. "Kaoru, are you in there?" he called, and received no answer. He slowly opened up the door (An: He's got to be really brave or really stupid to do that!) When he saw no one was there, he automatically assumed Kaoru had escaped somewhere.  
  
Battousai then looked around for a door, he spotted one that seemed to lead to the back exit. He opened the door warily, and only saw an alleyway. Just as he was closing the door, a familiar scent caught his attention. It was blood. Not just any blood, mind you, but Kaoru's blood. He scanned the ground and noticed a lead pipe, it was used to knock her out.  
  
Battousai's calm golden eyes suddenly burst into a churning pit of anger. He growled low and deep, the perfect picture of a beast on the hunt. They had touched something that was his. No, they had hurt something that was his, and they must pay dearly. Battousai sprinted to his car where he had stashed his sword. He clipped it to his belt. Now this wasn't a Sakabattou, this was the sword that killed hundreds of men during the revolution.  
  
Battousai used his god-like speed to reach the corner of the street, where he felt the receding Ki of an old foe.  
  
"Enishi, you've goon too far this time," Battousai thought as he seethed with rage. "You aren't going to get out of this one alive."  
  
He followed the figure, coming closer by each second. And he wasn't surprised when he arrived at the warehouse in the district that could only be described as 'the bad side of town.' Enishi and his goons had always hung around here.  
  
The smell of Kaoru's blood grew stronger, and he realized she had been cut with a knife of some kind. His eyes which were a seething mass of gold, suddenly hardened into the stare which had so many Samurai of the olden days on their knees begging for mercy. These were the eyes which made grown men freeze up in fear, for they were filled with anger, hate, and a primeval sense of ownership.  
  
He slowed his pace, "Let them get ready for me," he thought. "It wont do them any good."  
  
As he opened the door to the warehouse, there was a creak of old hinges and a distinct rustle of bodies moving. He sensed the Ki of the three of them, Enishi, Gohei (Sp?), and Shishiou (Sp?). After securing their places, he hunted for Kaoru. In the dim light he could make out her thin shape in the corner, she was unconscious. And, after his eyes adjusted, he saw numerous cuts and bruises on her skin that showed signs of her being beaten. He growled low in his throat. And, on a purely animal impulse, he tested her Ki to check if she had been claimed, she hadn't.  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered to life. "Poor babies, can't fight in the dark can you?" Battousai taunted. He knew this would grind under Enishi's skin. Enishi had always hated him, without really knowing why. Maybe it was because at their dojo, Battousai had always won the fights, and Enishi never got recognized. But the real reason lay in the past. (Minor spoiler alert) Enishi's soul was still grieving for his sister's death at the hands of Battousai, and that hate was carried into the next life. (End alert)  
  
Enishi stepped forward out of the shadows, his blade drawn. "I hide from no one, Himura (he doesn't know about Battousai)  
  
"No, but you kidnap and beat up innocent girls to get at those you hate; and that is much worse." Battousai told him, radiating silent anger. He wasn't one to shout at his opponent, his silent foreboding presence did the work for him.  
  
"Silence Himura!" Enishi shouted as if he owned the world. "I wont be fighting you. Shishiou will take care of that for me. And if you manage to defeat him, I will then be your opponent. I fight no weaklings!"  
  
Battousai shook his head in amazement. "He's even more egotistical than before." he thought. "If that's possible."  
  
Shishiou walked forward out of the shadows. He was covered in the same bandages as ever, which often made you ask if he ever changed clothes. He drew his blade and immediately attacked.  
  
Battousai was anticipating this and dove forward to intercept the other man's sword. The sound of the clash reverberated throughout the large room. Shishiou jumped back, his eyes showing surprise. He didn't expect Battousai to have such strength behind his attacks. Battousai was determined to end this quickly, for Kaoru's sake. He lunged in faster than the eye could see and stabbed Shishiou through the middle. And with his old habit, he wiped the bloody sword on the body of his foe.  
  
He heard a grunt behind him and turned. Ah, yes, he had forgotten Gohei, who now had a knife to Kaoru's throat, and a thin steam of blood oozed from the marks it was leaving.  
  
"How dare you kill my friend!" Gohei spat. "I'll kill the girl for what you did." He made to slice the knife across Kaoru's throat as she lay unconscious. But before he could even breathe again, Battousai had back flipped and cut off Gohei's head. The hot blood spilled on the ground and all over Kaoru.  
  
"What have I done!?" Battousai groaned to himself. "I killed two men. I killed again after swearing to Kaoru never to kill again!" then he thought harder. "No, wait, Kenshin made that promise, not I."  
  
He turned around with a firm resolve to see this through until the end. He heard clapping.  
  
"Good job." Enishi told him. "You defeated my goons, but you wont beat me!"  
  
"And, what, pray tell, makes you so sure?" Battousai countered.  
  
"I know because I've hated you since the moment we met. For some reason I knew you, and my hate is too strong for even you to fight, Himura. You and that little bitch will die!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on Kaoru again." Battousai told Enishi, voice so deep it was almost a growl. "I'll kill you faster than you can blink."  
  
"Well then," he walked over to Kaoru. "What if I do this?" he asked and kicked her hard in the side.  
  
Normally Battousai would have killed the offender by now. But, he was going to hurt Enishi like no blade could, just before killing him.  
  
"Congratulations Enishi. You have just succeeded to do something no one from the revolution has ever done before," he paused. "Really piss me off me off." And it was true. If he was homicidal before, now he could have given Satan a run for his money. "And in light of that, I'll tell you the truth. You know why you hate me, Enishi, it is because I am the Hitokiri Battousai. I killed your sister Tomoe over one hundred years ago. You have never fully forgiven me." (An: I like Tomoe, but the anguish is for the plot)  
  
Enishi froze. His stare was of pure hatred. "You bastard," he spat. "You killed Tomoe."  
  
"Yes," Battousai sneered. "And what are you going to do about it?" This was perfect mockery of the voice Enishi had used earlier about Kaoru.  
  
Enishi charged. His emotions had gotten the better of him. Battousai sidestepped to anger Enishi. He kept just out of the reach of Enishi's blade so that he was using up all his energy pointlessly. As Enishi made a wrong step, Battousai brought up his blade to rest lightly on Enishi's throat, a throat he would have a great deal of joy cutting. But as he prepared to sink his sword into flesh, he heard a voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Battousai looked around.  
  
"Don't do it." Kaoru said, standing up shakily, her face a mask of pain. "Don't kill him. No one deserves death, not even him."  
  
All that anger and rage Battousai had previously had disappeared at the knowledge Kaoru was alright. He replaced the sword in its sheath. "Very well Koishii."  
  
Then, Enishi stood up, using his last ounce of strength, he drew a gun and shot. At first, Battousai thought he had missed his target, but as he heard the shriek of pain behind him, it dawned on him. Enishi wasn't aiming for him, but for Kaoru, who was his only weakness.  
  
Using his god-like speed, Battousai caught Kaoru before she hit the ground. The bullet had hit her side, narrowly missing her vital organs, but she could still die due to lack of blood. Battousai shuddered with fear and rage.  
  
"What if she doesn't make it?" He asked himself silently. "What if?"  
  
Then he picked her up, and ran to his car at a speed that made godlike seem slow.  
  
"I can't bring her to a hospital." he thought nervously as he ran. "They ask too many questions, I'll just have to do the best I can at home." As Battousai was no stranger to wounds, he had a medical kit and the necessary materials to remove he bullet.  
  
As he neared the club, everyone was inside so no one saw him lay Kaoru's limp body in the back seat, buckle her in, and cover her up with his jacket. He swung into the car and floored it. They shot across town at a speed that couldn't have been anywhere near the speed limit.  
  
Due to this amount of skillful driving, they reached his apartment in about five minutes. He immediately laid her on his bed and got his medical kit. After removing all his sheets, Battousai removed her shirt, skirt, and undergarments, blushing furiously as he did so, for they were covered in blood; chanting at the same time "It's to save Kaoru, not take advantage of her."  
  
Turning on his lamp brightly, he used a damp cloth to clean the bullet hole. Then, using a pair of surgical tongs, he removed the bullet, thanking god she was unconscious. After that was done, he sewed up the hole and placed a bandage over it to stop the blood flow.  
  
Done with the hard part, he cleaned her other various cuts and bruises and applied Neosporin. He then covered her up with the covers, placed a bottle of painkillers next to the bed. Battousai then collected all her dirty laundry, almost laughing at the irony of acting like the Rurouni, and then went to call an old acquaintance.  
  
When Kaoru awoke, the first thing she noticed was a mind numbing pain in her side. The next thing she noticed, was that she was butt naked in someone else's bed. And after a night clubbing, that was never a good thing. Though, after further scrutiny, the wound appeared to be a bullet hole. It took her a few minutes to remember the happenings of the night before. Then she saw the painkillers, which she took gratefully.  
  
Now her next order of business was to find Battousai, and some clothes. She wrapped the sheets around her and toddled out into the next room, where she found Battousai, and another man.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaoru stuttered blushing. "I didn't know you had company, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I have some clothes?" she asked, then promptly fell over as her side went numb.  
  
Thank god for Battousai's reflexes, she wasn't hurt any more than she was already.  
  
"Forget the clothes thing." Kaoru admonished. "I don't think I can move."  
  
"Koishii," Battousai murmured in her ear. "I don't want you to get any more hurt, you have to go back to bed and get well."  
  
"Can I stay on the couch in here with you?" she pleaded.  
  
Battousai sighed in consent and laid her on the couch, so that she was sitting in his lap and he could hold her upright. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.  
  
A cough interrupted them. Battousai looked up. "Ah, yes," he said. "This is Mr. Saitoh, he's going to make sure I don't get arrested."  
  
"Well, Battousai, that is the plan." Saitoh told him. "This is the second time you get in trouble for saving this girl."  
  
"Second time?" Kaoru asked. "What do you mean, second time?"  
  
"Did you have to bring that up in front of her, Saitoh?" Battousai asked unhappily. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"What did you do?" Kaoru pressed, curious.  
  
"I'll explain." Saitoh told them. "When you were about, 13 Kaoru, Battousai had been following you—"  
  
"You were stalking me?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"As I said," Saitoh cut in, "he had been following you to make sure you would be okay going home from school. That day, a man had been following you home and it seemed as if he wanted to rape you. Battousai here beat the man to the brink of death. Then we, the police, found the man and Battousai had to pay to get his record wiped."  
  
Kaoru wasn't listening. "You were stalking me Battousai?" she asked again.  
  
"Oro!" Battousai said and then smacked himself in the head. "I did not just do that!"  
  
"Stop changing the subject. Explain."  
  
"I was just making sure you'd be okay, just following you."  
  
"Stalking me you mean."  
  
"Fine fine." Battousai gave up, exasperated. "I'm a stalker, I stalked you!"  
  
"Awwwww." Kaoru cooed. "I'm so glad you cared."  
  
"What sort of painkillers did you put her on?" Saitoh asked.  
  
"Ibuprophin." He replied. (Sp? That stuff makes me freak out. I get all loopy.)  
  
Kaoru smiled, snuggled closer to Battousai, and promptly fell asleep, much to the dismay of the two men in the room.  
  
"This one will cost you much more than the last one. You killed two of them, two!" Saitoh told the smaller man.  
  
"How much, to, you know, destroy the evidence?"  
  
"I'm talking a few hundred because you're an old 'friend'."  
  
Battousai smiled, and dug out the cash. "Done deal."  
  
Battousai then wrapped his arms under Kaoru and picked her up. He took her to his bed, which had been cleaned after all the blood from the night before, and laid her down.  
  
He then went to sleep on the couch, completely forgetting about work. Battousai removed his shirt and then decided maybe he should check on Kaoru, just to make sure she was alright. Kaoru was lying there peacefully, and he felt compelled to stay with her.  
  
"Screw virtue." he thought and crawled in to sleep with Kaoru. Then another idea came to him. On a purely animal instinct he lightly bit down on her neck, drawing a few drops of blood. Kaoru just gave a light hiss of pain in her sleep and clutched on to Battousai. She was now marked as his, and no other man could take her away without a fight, not that they could before, but he truly possessed her now.  
  
"Now you're all mine, Koishii." Battousai thought happily. "Mine."  
  
U like? Next chappie will be out next week or so. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I have no more exams, so chappies will be out faster, YAY!  
  
Shaeya Sedjet: Unite itty-bitty people! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: Really? I feel so loved! YAY! x Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Moonlight's sorrow: Yah, I know, sexy droolz Thanks for the review!  
  
l3al3yanime: frantically collects papers I've updated, I've updated!  
  
Bob-san: Yes, it WAS Enishi  
  
Ikhny87: OMG...another stalker! Thank you for your review, it was so...upbeat! I plan to make my story PG13 in the near future...  
  
Magiabruxa: Yah, he really would...even wif the shirt thingy...thanx for the reviews.  
  
Koishii sweet: AGAIN special thanks to you for helping me figure out who to kill off in my fight scenes! Thankies! And since I ran out of RK plushies, have a Shesshy plushie! throws Shesshy plushie  
  
If you want to contact me and tell me to change something or just wanna talk, email me at Nitogumiaol.com or AIM: Nitogumi  
  
I am always open for suggestions! 


	5. I can explain!

x I'm finally updating again, so be happy. I am going to be in school soon so I might update less, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I wouldn't bother to write FANfictions.  
  
Kaoru woke up around 3:00 pm that day, it had been 7 hours since the meeting with Saitoh and she was feeling excellent for someone with a bullet hole in her side. As she lifted the covers, she noticed two very important things. 1. She was still naked. 2. There was a hand on her stomach that wasn't hers. Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Pervert!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and hit the offender on the head with her just-pulled-out-of-air-bokken.  
  
Battousai was roused from his peaceful sleep by a sharp smack on the head. He bolted upright to see Kaoru with she sheets clutched around her and a bokken aimed at his head. She was naked.  
  
"Damn," he mumbled, "I knew I had forgotten something."  
  
"What are you trying to pull, Battousai!?" She screamed. "Trying to take advantage of a wounded student like that!"  
  
"Koishii, I had forgotten to give you a pair of clothes when I set you in bed, and I was just so tired, I collapsed here. I swear I wasn't trying anything."  
  
She glared at him. "Oh alright! I'll believe you if you get me some clothes, okay?"  
  
He nodded and dragged out a pair of pants and a shirt. Kaoru saw these and asked, "Do you have a bra?"  
  
Battousai, for once in his life, blushed beet red. "Kaoru, why would I own such things?"  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "I was just wondering, now turn around while I get dressed."  
  
He complied, but as she was changing, he glanced in his mirror and got clear image of her back. Kaoru heard something that sounded like a string of curse words that were said so fast she had no idea what they meant. Forgetting the clothes thing, she turned around.  
  
Battousai uttered "Oro." and got a killer nosebleed. He fell to the floor and shouted "Hurry up."  
  
Kaoru, now dressed, went and hauled Battousai to his feet. "Sensei is a little bit of a pervert, ne?"  
  
"I am not, you're the one who turned around." he replied.  
  
"True, Sensei, but you're the one who was watching me in the mirror."  
  
He had nothing to say to that. Kaoru looked at the clock, it was 3:20 pm. She froze.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me!" she screamed and dragged Battousai out of his apartment and down 7 flights of stairs to his car. She pushed him in the driver's seat and shouted "Drive!"  
  
As he started the car, Kaoru was smacking her hear against the glass. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining this one." she moaned.  
  
"You'll think of something." Battousai assured her.  
  
When Kaoru knocked on her door, it was immediately answered by a tall thin lady with black hair, Kaoru's mother, Yukino Kamiya. (An: Yes, I did make that up) Kaoru was immediately swept up in a hug.  
  
"Where in the world have you been!?" her mother cried. At which point Mr. Kamiya came down the stairs. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"Kaoru," he asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
Kaoru stuttered, "Well you see, I was..." she was cut off.  
  
"She was with me."  
  
Kaoru spun around to see Battousai there. "I was driving by the club where Kaoru was when I saw three men kidnap her. I followed them and brought her back to my house. She was hurt badly by these men and the police have dealt with it."  
  
"Thank you." she mouthed to him.  
  
"We are in your debt." her mother stated. "But who are you?"  
  
"Mom, this is Himura sensei, my new Kendo teacher." Kaoru explained to her mother.  
  
"Ah!" her mother exclaimed. "Well then Mr. Himura, come in and have some tea."  
  
"No, I couldn't, really." he stuttered. He had expected more questions.  
  
"Sit down, shut up, and drink your goddamned tea," said Mrs. Kamiya, then added sweetly, "Mr. Himura."  
  
He sweatdropped. That's where Kaoru got her pushy side. At that point in time, another person came hurtling down the stairs. "Oi! Busu where were you!?"  
  
Yahiko stepped into view and this was the last person Battousai expected to see. First of all, he was startled to see Yahiko, and even more shocked that Kaoru hadn't told him. After all, Yahiko was like a son to him once.  
  
"Kaoru." Battousai mumbled in a dangerously low voice. "Why didn't you tell me Yahiko was your brother?"  
  
"I didn't think about it, he is my brother after all, and he has been here since I was little!" she mumbled back.  
  
"Hey Yahiko-chan." Kaoru said sweetly and gave her little brother a bone crushing hug. That's when he saw Battousai.  
  
"Are you Busu's boyfriend or something?" he asked him unabashedly.  
  
Battousai was tempted to say yes just to piss Kaoru off but she gave him a look that clearly said "If you say anything about that I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"No Yahiko, I'm just Kaoru's Kendo teacher."  
  
Yahiko looked startled. "You're the guy who beat Busu?" he asked, awed. "But you're so short!"  
  
"Well, you're short also. And yes, I did beat her once, and she beat me once too." Battousai replied, unfazed. "Well, Kaoru, I must take my leave. I have some laundry to do." In other words, he was going to clean the blood from his apartment.  
  
When Battousai left, her mother and Kaoru sat down at the table.  
  
"That Mr. Himura is certainly a looker, isn't he; I'd have to say he was a Bishounen." (Pretty boy: and I'll bet you all knew that)  
  
"Mom, you didn't just call my kendo teacher a Bishi did you?" asked a horrified Kaoru.  
  
"Honey," her mother replied. "He was sexy, and any girl who gets him is very lucky." At the look on her daughters face that was easily read a love for this man, she replied, "But dear, no matter how nice he is, he's much too old for you."  
  
And her mother left the room, leaving Kaoru time to mull things over. As if just that sentence would make her relinquish Battousai. Not even death separated them for long.  
  
Short chappie because I'm in the school play and I spend all my time on lines!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
Cookie6: That was nothing, it'll get Pg-13 steamy by the end, but no lime.  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: I know, man he is so sexy in an animalistic way.  
  
Mishorou mie: Thank you for the review, I'll try to update faster.  
  
Koishii sweet: Glad you liked it!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so much!  
  
Magiabruxa: Yeah, but if Battousai wanted to bite me neck, I wouldn't stop him!  
  
I will try and update next week okay! 


	6. Ferrets, rabid rabbits, and Battousai

This chapter is going to be super zany to make up for all the killing. You get to see the cute side of Battousai. Now, this is a warning, things that will happen in the flowing chapter could never happen in real life, ever; they include Battousai getting eaten by a goat, a ferret (An: EVIL!) with a welder and a chainsaw, and Battousai being compared with a Chinchilla. You were warned! Remember this fan fiction is purely fan FICTION.  
  
Note: I might up my story to pg-13 for swearing and some of the lip locks.  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning and took a well disserved shower. She felt a little bit sore in her side, but with 6 painkillers every 4 hours, life was good. After her shower, she flopped down on her bed and air dried her hair. After several minutes of silence, she concurred that she was bored.  
  
When Kaoru is bored, bad things often happen to the people within 10 miles of her. Now on this day Kaoru decided that she wanted to go to the zoo. Now, if a bored Kaoru and a cage of lions put side by side wasn't bad enough, she wanted to see if Battousai could come with her. Kaoru put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a baby blue tank top and went to call Battousai.  
  
After searching through her things...Kaoru came to the conclusion that she didn't have Battousai's phone number. In Kaoru's mind, the only thing to do now was to walk to his house, and she hoped she remembered how to get there.  
  
After a good 30 minutes of walking, Kaoru did indeed reach Battousai's apartment building. She trudged up 7 flights of stairs and tentatively knocked at room 747. There was no answer, she tested the knob, the door was open. Kaoru walked in to find Battousai passed out cold (He was sleeping) on the couch in front of a movie the seemed to be Mulan. Kaoru repressed a laugh, he, the most feared assassin in Japan, was watching dubbed over Disney movies.  
  
It seemed as if he had just taken a shower because he was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, no shirt, and his hair was wet and it lay free of any bind. He was lying on his back, and his mouth was partly open, he was smiling.  
  
"Awwww." Kaoru thought to herself. "He is just so cute when he sleeps."  
  
She didn't want to wake him up, so she carefully lifted him up, slid in beside him on the couch, and let his head rest in her lap. She leaned back and proceeded to watch the rest of Mulan (I love that movie.)  
  
When the movie finished, Kaoru began to get up and take the movie out of the movie player, but something held her back. She fell on the floor and Battousai fell with her. He had wrapped his arms around her waist in his sleep to keep her from moving.  
  
"Gah!" Kaoru cried and she landed with a soft 'thwump' on the floor. Battousai just hugged her tighter and murmured "Kao." softly, his wet his hair falling around her face.  
  
Kaoru was astonished but he just looked so darn cute so she made an attempt at patting him on the head, to no avail. Her hands were pinned under him.  
  
"Battousai?" she asked. "Will you get off of me, please?"  
  
He didn't respond, so she tried again. "Battousai get the hell off of me!" she screamed, and still nothing. "Damn, how much did he drink!?" She wondered. Kaoru tried wriggling out from underneath him but quickly stopped that. "That felt so wrong, no way am I doing it again." she muttered.  
  
After weighting all of her choices, she came to the conclusion that she'd have to hurt him to wake him up. After searching for a way, it became painfully obvious to her. She lowered her teeth to his neck and bit down lightly, not enough to draw blood but enough to hurt.  
  
Yet again, Battousai was roused from a peaceful sleep by a sharp pain. He opened his eyes and was astonished to find that he was laying on top of Kaoru, who seemingly was biting his neck. "Wait a second, how did this happen?" he asked himself internally. "I was sleepy so I popped in Mulan and took a nap, so why's Kaoru here?" He felt that she was still biting his neck, and if felt kind of good. "Could you bite a little lower?" he asked Kaoru who immediately screamed "Get the fuck off of me!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kaoru," he started, as he got up, "May I ask why are you here?"  
  
"I came over here to see if you wanted to go somewhere. I saw that you were sleeping and," she snickered. "watching Mulan. I just sat down next to you and then you grabbed me when I tried to get up."  
  
He stuck out his tongue. "I like Mulan, the fighting scenes are good. But that doesn't explain why you were biting my neck."  
  
"I had to get you awake somehow!" she told him.  
  
"Ah. But did you have to do it so passionately?" Battousai asked. "Not that I'm complaining, feel free to do it anytime."  
  
"Shadup." Kaoru muttered. "I just came because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Zoo with me."  
  
"The zoo?" he asked quizzically. "I've never been to the zoo."  
  
"Oh!" she cried, "You poor sheltered baby!"  
  
"Baby!?" he cried. "I," he paused, "am a man."  
  
"Who watches Disney movies." she added.  
  
"That wasn't very nice thing to do." he told her and glared. "I happen to only like Mulan as a Disney movie." Battousai scoffed.  
  
"Well, I'm not a very nice person." she told him plainly. "And neither are you, but I like you better when you're being bad."  
  
He was now thoroughly confused, and not many people could do that. "Women." he sighed.  
  
"So..." Kaoru prompted. "Do you want to go with me to the zoo or not?"  
  
"Why not." Battousai said. "But first, I'm gonna get dressed." He pulled out a tight black shirt from his closet and the same jacket from the night before, it had been cleaned of the bloodstains. "Kaoru..." he began, but was cut off.  
  
"But I get to drive!" she told him evilly and, yet again, proceeded to drag him down seven flights of stairs to his car.  
  
"Kaoru, can you drive?" he asked her before he even thought or relinquishing his baby to his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, we'll find out now, won't we?" Kaoru told him and began to walk to the driver's side.  
  
Her answer didn't make Battousai feel very secure, so, he came up with a plan. "Kaoru, how about this. You can sit in my lap in the driver's seat and drive the car, but I'll take over before we hit something and crash, okay?"  
  
"Well," she thought for a moment. "Okay, but only because I get to sit in your lap." she grinned playfully and tweaked his nose.  
  
As she walked away, Battousai's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. He crushed his mouth against hers and kissed her deeply. Kaoru pressed her lips against him with equal force and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She had the distinct impression that she was being pressed into his car but paid no mind. After a few minutes of this, Kaoru broke away quickly and told him "Oi...Battousai, the zoo remember, the ZOO!"  
  
"But I'm having much more fun here." he told her and kissed her again.  
  
"No, Battousai!" she cried at him. "The only reason I pushed you away was because the principal walked by, idiot! You're the only person in this city with hair like yours!"  
  
"Crap!" Battousai said as he looked around frantically. "She didn't see me, did she?"  
  
"No." Kaoru told him. They were both aware of what would happen if they were caught. Her parents would chain her to the house, and Battousai would be arrested for pedophile (Kaoru is only 17 after all) and fired. "Now, lets go to the zoo, okay?" she told him and pushed him into the drivers seat and got in after him.  
  
After situating herself comfortably she turned the key, put the car in reverse, and floored it. Battousai had to admit as they sped through the streets that she was indeed a good driver, not safe, but if she could navigate Tokyo at the speed she was going, she disserved credit.  
  
They stopped a few minutes later right in front of the zoo. Kaoru could have sworn that Battousai had spirals for eyes when she got out, but if he did, he recovered quickly. He never even had a chance to take over the wheel.  
  
They both went up to the gate and bought tickets. After they were inside however, Kaoru couldn't think about what she wanted to drag Battousai too first. So, after looking at the map, she decided that the petting zoo would do him some good. Though, Battousai pinned up with a bunch of screaming children and half a dozen goats wouldn't be funny, it'd be downright disturbing.  
  
"Oh Himura sensei." Kaoru called in an evil sing-songy voice.  
  
He gulped. "Yes Kaoru?"  
  
"Lets go to the petting zoo!" she screamed, grabbed his hair, and dragged him to the petting zoo, all the while he was protesting that "Assassins don't pet small fuzzy animals!"  
  
"Well, now they do." she replied. "End of story." Once they made it to the petting zoo, Kaoru dragged him over the fence and grabbed the first fluffy thing she saw, it was a rabbit.  
  
"Battousai, this is a rabbit." she told him.  
  
He sighed. "Yes, I know it's a rabbit, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Well good, now pet the rabbit." she instructed with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Battousai reached out and petted the rabbit. It bit him. He screamed. "Holy fuck! That rabbit just fucking bit me!" he screamed.  
  
All the small children and their mothers looked aghast at Battousai for his use of language. But Kaoru just broke out laughing.  
  
"I guess he thought you were a carrot." she giggled and told him, pointing at his clearly red/orange hair.  
  
He just glared. "Fine, you hold psycho-bunny." he told her. Though if the bunny bit her, they'd be having bunny chunks for dinner tonight.  
  
Kaoru picked up the cute little bunny and held it. The rabbit just sniffed her and snuggled closer. "See Battousai." she told him and stuck out her tongue. But he wasn't there anymore. It seems as if a goat had decided that his hair would taste good and he was trying to get away from the goat. The goat was winning.  
  
"Shit, now there's a fucking goat trying to eat me! Gah!" He screamed and made an attempt to kill the goat to no avail. The goat just chewed his hair and stared blankly out into space. Kaoru sighed, put the bunny down, and dragged the goat away from Battousai. Then she dragged Battousai away from the goat, he was trying to kill it. Kaoru pulled him out of the petting zoo.  
  
"Okay." Kaoru sighed. "So you're not a goat or a rabbit person."  
  
"Well that's obvious...they tried to eat me!" He cried at her.  
  
"You're an assassin, and you just ran away from a bunny." she replied, giggling.  
  
"If I was more like a bunny I'd get along with it!"  
  
"Well then," she paused. "You must be a chinchilla person then!" she cried and pointed at the random passing chinchilla.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Why would that be?"  
  
"Because you're both so KAWAII!" she screamed and lunged at the chinchilla, which ran away quickly.  
  
If straight guys shrieked, Battousai would have.  
  
"Not really, you're most like a lion."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you're territorial, you like to fight, you're possessive, and because you have a mane." she told him and flicked his hair.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Battousai grumbled. "Enough with the hair jokes. Do you want me to cut my hair?"  
  
Kaoru froze. "Don't you ever cut your hair! Ever! I love your hair, it's so long and pretty and clean! If you ever cut your hair, I'd have to kill your barber with a pair of dull scissors. Cut anything but the hair, just not the hair!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed his hair.  
  
"Okay!" Battousai cried and wrenched his hair back. "If I knew you loved my hair 'that' much I wouldn't have mentioned it."  
  
"Good." she thought for a moment. "After the petting zoo fiasco, do you want to go see the dangerous animals?"  
  
Now he was intrigued. "Yes," he paused and hooked his arms around Kaoru's waist. "Let's."  
  
They walked to the lion's cage and Kaoru insisted that he pose in front of the cage so she could prove he looked like a lion.  
  
"Say something a lion would." she instructed.  
  
"Um..." he thought for a moment. A lion was just a big cat after all. "Mew?" he said as more of a question than a statement.  
  
Kaoru burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. "Only you Battousai, only you." she said in between giggles.  
  
They walked a little farther until they saw a cage with a sign that read "Extremely hazardous, use extreme caution."  
  
"I wonder what it would be?" Kaoru asked and looked in. Inside the huge cage with bars and chicken wire was a ferret. Kaoru's idea of a huge bear disappeared. "Battousai, it's just a ferret." she looked at the map.  
  
He watched the rodent. The ferret came up to the edge of the cage and flicked him off. Then it smacked it's butt, taunting Battousai.  
  
He growled low and drew a dagger from his boot. He mimed killing the ferret with the knife and it looked scared and ran into it's cave-hole.  
  
"Battousai, stop threatening the ferret, let's go." Kaoru reprimanded him.  
  
"But it flicked me off!" he protested.  
  
She lay a hand to his head. "Hmm, no fever." She turned to face the cage then grabbed Battousai on the shoulder. "I believe you." she said, afraid.  
  
"What?" he asked confused. But as he turned he saw that the ferret had a chainsaw and was cutting it's way out. When the ferret broke through he gave an evil grin and charged at Kaoru, who ran like hell. The ferret backed them both against it's cage and forced them inside. He then exchanged his chainsaw with a welder and then welded the cage closed again. They were locked in a ferret cage, and if it couldn't get any worse, the loud speaker announced that the zoo was closing.  
  
They were locked overnight in a ferret cage, and then it began to rain. Battousai only poked Kaoru and told her "I told you the ferret flicked me off."  
  
She just gave him an angry look and said, "We're locked in this cage overnight, so don't act so happy."  
  
His eyes lost their purple tint, and became a seething mass of gold. He pushed Kaoru against the bars of the cage and kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. "Oh, but Kaoru, I love how this ferret thinks. I'm locked in a cage with you for 12 hours and you can't run away." he nuzzled her neck and flicked his tongue over the wound he ha inflicted on her shoulder the day before.  
  
It was only then that she noticed she had a cut on her neck. "What's that?" she asked him, sensing he knew.  
  
"I had to prove you were mine somehow." he told her and kissed her again, his arms pinning her against the bars. She intertwined her finger in his hair and pulled him closer.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Kaoru pushed him away and yawned. "I'm sleepy, let's go to be, okay?" she asked him, even though it wad only 6, but he assumed it was because of the painkillers.  
  
Battousai sat down and leaned against the cage bars so Kaoru could use his shoulder as a pillow. He covered them both with his coat and fell asleep.  
  
Told ya it was going to be random. I was just in a wacky mood, that's all. Sorry about Kaoru's hair rant. But my boyfriend cut his hair a little while ago. He had Kenshin length hair and now it's all gone. It took me forever to find a Bishi guy I liked and now his bishiness is gone. cries  
  
Akuma Ryuu: Thank you! I hope the play turns out good too!  
  
Gaby: Thanks! It wasn't as fun to write as this one though.  
  
aNiMe PeRfEcT: Thank you. I didn't think anyone liked my sarcastic humor.  
  
Sugar-crazy fox: Yes, this story can be summed up in one word, interesting.  
  
Single whit rose: There is no such thing is too much fun! Fun is fun!  
  
Cookie6: They are together in this chappie...he chews on her x  
  
Ewunia: Thank you! I'm soooooo glad you like it! It makes me feel mushy inside.  
  
Koishii sweet: Really, you thought it was that good feels loved And BTW. I've decided that Kaoru wont get preggie because that'd be too much angst, but maybe I will in the epilogue.  
  
Annabella5: OMG! Gomen nasai! bows I'm so sorry I forgot to thank you in my last chapter! Thank you thank you! I've noticed the chappie thing too, but this on was complete fluff...it gets an 11 out of 10 on the fluff scale. 


	7. I can't explain

Hey again! I'm updating, w00t! This chapter is going to have some angst in it, not between Kaoru and Battousai, but with Kaoru and her parents. Again thanks will be at the bottom! Enjoy.  
  
I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how much I want to.  
  
Kaoru woke up again with the distinct impression that she wasn't in her bed, but somewhere else. And yet again, she was correct. Kaoru was in a cage and Battousai was next to her. What had woken her up was the zoo manager who had tapped her shoulder through the bars of the cage.  
  
"How in the hell did you get in there?" the man asked her.  
  
"You're not gonna believe me when I say this, but there was this ferret and he—"  
  
The man finished her sentence for her, "—had a chainsaw and a welder and he locked you in here."  
  
"Yes, actually." Kaoru replied. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, why do you think the ferret was in a cage with signs reading danger everywhere, he was dangerous of course." The man told her plainly.  
  
"Oi, Battousai!" She called to the comatose redhead next to her. "We can get out now."  
  
He yawned and stretched. "Awwww. Does that mean I won't be locked in a cage with you anymore?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes, baka, it does. Now move it. I have no excuse this time for my parents, and Kami knows that the truth won't work."  
  
She hoisted Battousai to his feet and they walked off towards the car.  
  
"Have you found out what you'll tell your parents?" he asked her. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."  
  
"I have absolutely no clue. I'm just gonna say that we got locked in at the zoo. No more, no less. I hope that'll appease them."  
  
"Want me to come in with you?" he asked as they got into the car.  
  
"Oh god no. My mom would have a fit. She would think we were," Kaoru blushed, "doing things."  
  
"But were we not, Koishii?" he asked, mockingly.  
  
She smacked him on the head. "That's not the point. The point is if my mom even thought anything of that sort I'd never be let out of my room, ever."  
  
"Then I'd just have to come and get you." He told her with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up and drive, Battousai." She growled at him playfully. He started the car and they were off.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need me to come in with you?" hÐµ askÐµd hÐµr.  
  
"I'm sure." She replied. "ThÐµy are my parents you know."  
  
"If you say so, Koishii." H said and drove off.  
  
Kaoru was filled with the fÐµÐµling of dread when she walked up to hÐµr front porch. She took a dÐµÐµp breath and walked in.  
  
Kaoru too a deep breath and stepped inside her house. As she expected, Kaoru's mother was sitting on the couch next to the front door with a look of anger on her face.  
  
"Where in Kami's name have you been?" her mother asked her, her voice deep with rage. "You disappeared on us twice in one week!"  
  
"Mother, I was at the zoo, it closed and we were stuck there." Kaoru tried to explain then gasped when she discovered she had used 'we' and blown her cover.  
  
"A likely story Kaoru. What did that Himura fellow do to you?" her mother asked.  
  
"Kenshin didn't do anything to me, I just went to the zoo with him to repay him for saving me before." Kaoru tried to explain, she was on the verge of tears. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?  
  
"So, you two are on a first name basis. You had sex with him, didn't you?" her mother asked, but it was more of a statement.  
  
"No we didn't. He's only a close friend." Kaoru kept on trying to tell her mother.  
  
"You love him don't you?" again, she was pressing, making statements in the form of questions.  
  
This was the last straw for Kaoru, she broke down into hysterical sobs. "Yes mother, I do love him. Damnit, I love him more than anything." She tried to wipe her eyes. "He's my Rurouni, and he'll love me forever and always."  
  
"Kaoru," her mother continued, voice still stern. "I don't know what he's done to you, but you wont see him again. You can train at home from now on. If he tries to talk to you, ignore him."  
  
"Mom!" Kaoru cried. "You can't do this to me!"  
  
"Yes I can, and I will. If I catch you talking with him ever again, you're out of here. Unless you abide by my rules, you can stay on the street. "  
  
She had never seen her mother act like this. Her mother had always been kind, sweet, and caring. But maybe her mother, also someone who was reincarnated from the Meji era, could sense what Battousai use to be, a killer. Maybe some maternal instinct recognized him as a murderer, and didn't see that he would only kill those who hurt Kaoru. But whatever the reason, the Hitokiri Battousai was not welcome in Kaoru's home any longer.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation come over her, it was a feeling that told her to rebel, just a little bit. "Mother, dear mother." Kaoru told her mom, the tears that had earlier stained her face were gone. "Don't you understand? The Hitokiri Battousai always gets what he wants, and by any means necessary. Doing this is just like sending him an invitation to take me away while I sleep." And with that she ascended the stairs and went to her room.  
  
Kaoru had nothing to do. She was stuck in her room until the next day, which would be Monday. Without anything left to do, she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
(Dream mode SPOILER)  
  
Kaoru felt his presence draw near. It was Kenshin, her husband, and father of their son Kenji. He had come back from the second war. He had finally returned. She had kept everything to be like it had been when he left for his second war. They wanted him to fight because of what he was, not what he is.  
  
Kaoru pulled herself out of the bed she lay in, her body broken and scarred from the disease. She slowly and painfully started to walk toward the entrance of her dojo, each step she took causing her great amounts of pain. But then she saw him. He was covered in bandages, as was she, and he appeared to have walked home.  
  
Kenshin saw her and used his last remaining strength to make it to Kaoru and give her a hug. They both fell to the ground, exhausted. She held him close and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back, and they embraced for what seemed like hours to the separated lovers.  
  
Carefully Kaoru leaned back against a tree and held his head in her lap. "I love you Kenshin." She murmured to him, brushing a lock of hair from his face, only to discover it was cold. She frantically places a finger on his neck, there was no pulse and he wasn't breathing.  
  
Her world broke into thousands of colored shards, everything was spinning, and she was unraveling. Kaoru cried and held his dead body close to her, frantically hoping that he'd live. But he didn't, he never came to life. Kenshin's soul was gone, only his body remained. And though Kaoru's body lived on for many more years, it was only in body, and not in spirit.  
  
(End dream, end spoiler)  
  
Kaoru woke up sweating. The dream of Kenshin's death felt so real to her. She gasped, her breath coming in ragged. Everything her mother had told her before slipped her mind. She had to talk to someone who understood. Kaoru quickly flipped through the phone directory and found Battousai's name. She dialed the phone with shaky fingers.  
  
"Hello?" he picked up the phone, his voice filled with annoyance at being woken up.  
  
"Battousai," Kaoru said and burst into tears.  
  
His voice immediately took on concern, "Kaoru, what's the matter."  
  
"I just," she broke into tears again. "This dream, Kenshin died in my arms all over again." She gave a cracked sob and cried some more.  
  
"Kaoru," Battousai said, his voice soothing. "Remember, it was only a dream. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru never got to answer. The phone was removed from the wall. Kaoru gasped and dropped the receiver, it was her mother, and she was livid with rage.  
  
"I warned you Kaoru!" she screamed at her. "Tomorrow you're gone. Don't come back after school, Kaoru."  
  
And again, Kaoru burst into tears. At that same moment across town, Battousai was afraid for Kaoru. He though the worst.  
  
"Damnit!" he cried. "I should have killed Enishi when I had the chance." Battousai speedily put on his gi and pants, he was going hunting. His eyes lost their purple cover and turned a bright molten gold color. His hair was flying free, and he made the perfect picture of the revolution. Battousai grabbed his sword and flew at a god like speed down the stairs and across the parking lot, his car was too slow for this job. Battousai ran through the traffic and across Tokyo, no one even saw him, they only felt a light breeze.  
  
He stopped right outside Kaoru's window, it was on the second floor. He jumped and landed with a 'thump' on the open windowsill.  
  
It wasn't Enishi, as he had imagined, but it was someone he knew. Kaoru's mother had a hand raised, ready to slap the crying Kaoru.  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya, don't you dare." He said in a icy tone as smooth as silk. "If you hurt my Koishii, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." He informed her and jumped off the sill into the room.  
  
Kaoru's mother gasped when she saw the man had bright gold eyes, that could burn into your soul. "W...who are you." She stammered.  
  
"I am the Hitokiri Battousai. The very same one which stalked Japan centuries ago. I am, what you might call Kaoru's guardian angel, who also serves as her lover in whatever new reincarnated form she takes. My sworn duty is to protect her." Battousai told the entire story in a nutshell. If this didn't knock some sense into Kaoru's mother, he didn't know what would.  
  
He stalked over to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Go back to bed, Mrs. Kamiya, and leave Kaoru with me."  
  
Her mother nodded, afraid, and stumbled back to bed in disbelief. Battousai held Kaoru close, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru awoke to find herself tucked in bed safe and alone. She got dressed and went downstairs, wondering whether last night was a dream or not. Her parents greeted her with cold stares.  
  
"Kaoru, don't come back until you let go of Mr. Himura." Her mother told her with tears in her eyes. "It's for your own good."  
  
Kaoru gave a long sigh an walked out the door. The part about Battousai had been a dream after all.  
  
WEEEE! Chappie done...yeah! 


	8. New home, and capture

Chapter 8! YAY! I am updating again! I don't own RK and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Right now I'm driving through southern Alabama. It is a very scary place. I've counted 17 Mullets, 20 burned down buildings, and 4 split level (trailers that have been broken in half) houses.  
  
The day went by relatively fast for Kaoru. She feared that she wouldn't find a place to stay. She would have asked Battousai, but that certainty wouldn't make her mother any happier. Kaoru shuffled down the halls to all her classes, dejected. Even kendo practice brought her no solace.  
  
Kaoru struck and dodged the attacks from her fellow classmates with precision, but her mind was elsewhere. Only Battousai noticed, she wasn't paying attention to him, or anyone else for that matter. He murmured into Sano's ear to let him have a match with Kaoru. She took her place at the edge of the mat in guard position. When he singled to begin she dodged in with expert speed and he just barely managed to block her. Kaoru then drove downward, trying to cripple his feet.  
  
'Damn!' he thought wildly, 'She must be angry! Her moves are perfect and very hard to block. Why is she using me as anger management? What the hell did I do? Whatever the reason, I'm going to stop toying with her.'  
  
Battousai jumped into the air and did a flip, landing silently behind her. He placed his sword at her neck and whispered, "Why did you try to kill me, Koishii?"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes, as if it just hit her, and collapsed in his arms. "Class is dismissed early." He barked while probing her Ki. She was only very tired. She had been overworking herself. Not only that, her stress levels were too high. He looked up, her friends were still standing there. "Didn't you hear me!? Class dismissed!" he shouted at them.  
  
"Hey!" Sano said. "She's our friend too."  
  
Battousai gave a hollow laugh. "I didn't ask you a question Sanosuke. I said get out, and you'd best do it before I really loose my temper." He drawled, eyes changing from calm purple to churning gold. Needless to say, they left class quickly. He gave a sigh and carefully adjusted Kaoru on the kendo mat into a comfortable position.  
  
"Kaoru, dear Kaoru, what am I going to do with you this time." He muttered to himself and went to look for a damp cloth. Once found, he used the previously mentioned cloth to wring cold water on Kaoru's face. She came to almost immediately.  
  
"Wass happen?" she muttered groggily and gave a yawn.  
  
"You passed out during class today Kaoru. I was very worried about you!" he scolded her and clutched her close to him. "I was afraid I was going to loose you again. You seemed to be under a lot of stress, care to explain why."  
  
Kaoru hugged Battousai back. "Well," she took a deep breath. "I've been kicked out of my house."  
  
"What the hell?" Battousai said, startled.  
  
"Mom told me if I talked to you again she'd kick me out. She heard the phone call I made to you and got ticked off, she went back to sleep afterwards, but I was kicked out this morning. Unless I say I hate you, I'm not going back."  
  
"I thought last night would have set her straight!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I jumped through your window last night!"  
  
"That wasn't a dream?" she asked, startled  
  
"No, it wasn't. I slept with you last night."  
  
"I thought it was a dream, and so does my mom."  
  
"That matters not. You can stay with me." Battousai told her, wondering why she didn't think of this before.  
  
"I thought about that, but it'd only make them even angrier." Kaoru replied.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is they expect you to say you hate me and go home tonight I'd bet. So by living with me it'll show them that you don't need them and they'll then want you back."  
  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sound like a plan to me, Sensei."  
  
He smiled and hauled her to her feet. "Sushi sound good to you tonight?" he asked her as they were walking to his car.  
  
"Sounds great! Unless you'd rather I make something."  
  
"Oh no Kaoru. My other half had 30 years of your cooking, that's enough."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
When they did indeed get home Kaoru was very tired, After all she had very long day.  
  
"I'll make the Sushi now," He said. "Why don't you go take a bath?"  
  
"Yes I think I'll do that," She said. "I am awfully dirty."  
  
She walked into the bedroom, and began to get undressed, when she thought better of it and shut the door. All she needed now was to have Battousai open the door while she was changing. It kind of freaked her out to be changing in someone else's house, but it was only a pet peeve. She yelped at the cold and jumped into the shower. It was a much needed shower.  
  
At this time, Battousai was finished making Sushi. Any normal host would be making up the couch for Kaoru to sleep on. But he wasn't ever normal. If Kaoru was sleeping over, she'd be sleeping with him. He gave a smirk; it had been a long time since he had slept next to a girl on a regular basis.  
  
"Battousai?" Kaoru asked, her voice breaking apart his musing.  
  
He turned around, only to get a nose bleed. Kaoru was wearing a towel, only a towel. "Where are your clothes?" he asked her holding a piece of tissue to his nose.  
  
She held them up, "They're dirty, I have to wear this uniform tomorrow. I need to wash them."  
  
He gave a sigh, of course, she had no other clothes. "I'll go downstairs and wash these; you can go find something from my closet to wear." He told her, trying not to look at her long legs, or how the towel clung tightly to her form. He turned and went out the door and muttered, "What have I gotten my self into?"  
  
Once Battousai had left, mumbling about the irony of washing clothes, Kaoru walked to his closet and picked around. She found that it mostly consisted of black clothing, not one piece of color at all. Though it was high time he found his color, black, after spending decades in magenta. She picked through his drawers and got a pair of boxers. She put them on, shivering slightly as her towel fell off. Kaoru then got a black shirt, which was only a little big on her and a pair of loose black pants. She had to tie the latter with a belt, also borrowed. Her hair was thrown into a loose braid to keep it out of the way.  
  
When Battousai came back to his room he found Kaoru sitting on the couch wearing some of his clothing. There was just something about seeing her in his clothes that made her look very desirable. The pants were loose on her slim legs, and the shirt was tight across her breasts. She looked sexy, and take able. He had to restrain himself from taking her right then and there. So, to make up for his good behavior, he picked her up out of her chair and kissed her hard on the lips. Licking bottom lip caused her to gasp slightly. He took this chance to enter into her mouth.  
  
"You look sexy, Koishii, and you taste very sweet." He murmured into her ear.  
  
Kaoru blushed bright red. "You shouldn't say such things." She was just getting use to him doing such displays of love and then he had to go and say something else.  
  
"But I only say truth." He told her. "I want you, badly. Some day I'm going to have you, but not today." He said while leaving chaste kisses on her neck, his hands roamed to cup her ass.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru had a realization. She wanted him to make love to her. "I want you to take me." (AN: Don't worry! Nothing is gonna happen yet, and when it does, I won't describe shit.) she murmured into his ear, and bit down on the lobe softly.  
  
"No you don't." he told her, pushing her away. "You're much too young."  
  
She glared at him. "First you say you want me. Then when I tell you the truth, you say I'm too young. I don't understand you." She shook her head.  
  
""Hm? I guess I am a very confusing person, ne Koishii." He told her with a laugh. "But that's the price of loving me." Battousai picked her up and carried her bride style to the table and set her on the counter where he proceeded to give her the sushi he had previously made.  
  
Kaoru took a big bite of the first on and she smiled. "It tastes great! You're a great cook."  
  
"Somehow even though everyone tells this, it means so much more coming from you, Koishii."  
  
She blushed. "You always know just what to say, Sensei." She told him with a chuckle.  
  
He snapped his fingers. "That reminds me, Kaoru. I have some great news concerning Kendo." He paused.  
  
"Just tell me!" Kaoru almost screamed, he made everything so difficult.  
  
"I entered our school into the National Japanese Kendo Competition." (AN: MADE UP!) he told her with a grin. "If we win, we go to the world competition in New York city."  
  
Kaoru stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "That's awesome! But what are the age groups?"  
  
He gave a sigh and thought back. "There are four groups, one is 12 and under, two is 13 to 20, three is 21 to 35, and four is 36 and over."  
  
"Uh-oh!" Kaoru said with a giggle. "That means that the Hitokiri Battousai is back in business, ne?"  
  
He gave a light chuckle deep in his throat. "Of course. He's coming back completely." There was a pause. "I plan to use my full force in every battle." He punched every.  
  
"Something tells me we're going to have a new world champ." She told him with a smile, "I know you're going to win every match."  
  
He looked shocked for a moment then he scratched the back of his head, a blush slightly tinged his cheeks. "Hehehehehehehe...."  
  
"What is it Battousai!?" her eyes glinted, a sign of immediate danger.  
  
"Did I never mention to you that I am the current world champion?" he asked her, but it was more of a statement. Battousai tried to move away from where Kaoru sat on the counter.  
  
"NO." she said, her voice dangerously low, "You failed to tell me that." Then she suddenly had a change of tone, "And to think that I have been sitting next to the world champ, I should have been more afraid."  
  
"You knew you were sitting next to the Battousai though." He told her, wondering if she had overlooked this detail. She hadn't.  
  
"True," Kaoru paused, "But you are just like a wild animal! And they can be sedated."  
  
Now he was intrigued. "How?"  
  
"A tranquilizer gun." She said, as if it was the easiest answer in the world.  
  
"Do you have one?" he asked, his eyes again becoming molten gold, this aspect she failed to notice until it was too late.  
  
"No." she told him, puzzled until she saw his eyes.  
  
"Then start running, Koishii."  
  
"EEEEEP!" she said taking his advice and running away from the advancing figure behind her. Sadly for Kaoru, the apartment was small and he was fast. He gave her a head start, but she had only made it to the bedroom, laughing and desperately trying to lock the door. This aforementioned door was locked only as a very (very very very) aroused Battousai made it.  
  
He found the door locked and gave a truly frightening smile. There was just something about the thrill of the hunt for innocents that made him, how could you say, happy. 'My dear Koishii shouldn't have done that.' He thought. 'Now I must enter by another means, and that makes me displeased."  
  
Currently the only descent part of Battousai's mind was being stabbed and beaten into a bloody pulp by the rest of his mind. It was crying out "Don't do it! She's much too young! PLEEEEEEZE LISTEN TO ME!" Now the mind track Battousai is on was much different. It was saying "Screw age, she said she wanted it. She locked you out! Go take her." Now hm...who is he listening to? That's right, the latter.  
  
Kaoru was leaning against the door panting. She didn't hear Battousai outside. Which only meant one thing, he was finding other means. At first she thought he was going to break down the door, this idea was ruled out. He rented this apartment and couldn't cut it up. She walked around the room, searching. There was nothing, no trap door, and there were no other doors, except the one to the bathroom and the one she came in through. Other than that, there was nothing on the walls, save the windows.  
  
'The windows.' Were all she had time to comprehend before she heard the unmistakable click of a window opening. She spun around to see Battousai perched in the window frame. His eyes burned with a molten gold that almost looked black. It had been too long, much too long.  
  
Battousai smirked at her speechlessness. He had jumped from windowsill to windowsill until he made it to his. Kaoru had been standing there looking around the room, until she remembered the windows. She had then spun around and froze.  
  
Kaoru's mouth and muscles stopped working. She could have sworn her heart had stopped beating as well. Then the use of her muscles came back to her. "SHIT!" she screamed while sprinting towards the door at a speed that would have put the captain of the track team to shame. Unfortunately for her, this only came up to 'Demigod' on the speed list, and Battousai was 'God.'  
  
He jumped from the window and landed in front of the door, blocking her only escape. His eyes shone from beneath his bangs as he crouched before Kaoru, who knew she was going to be punished.  
  
"If you hadn't locked the door, Koishii, I wouldn't have to do this." Battousai told her, his voice low and husky and as smooth as honey.  
  
'Oh Kami save me!' Kaoru thought. 'What is he going to do?'  
  
It was then that Battousai sprang with his godlike speed. He caught Kaoru in his strong embrace and threw her on the bed. She landed with a soft 'thump.' He then advanced on her, his stare unlike any ever seen. If his stares before made her melt. This one melted her into a boneless puddle of goo and then evaporated Goo Kaoru.  
  
She felt his weight on her hips and looked up to see him straddling her. She gave a gasp that was silenced by his mouth on hers. His tongue darted out to lave the inside of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his back, only to find that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was then that she knew exactly what he was going to do to her.  
  
reads over chapter blushes Man! Things really got steamy there, ne? Shessha is going to take a cold shower now!  
  
Thanks will be in the next chappie! I am debating whether or not to write the lime for this story on another site. If I do I'll post the URL for all you lime lovers. 


	9. Training

I feel guilty and tainted about writing that lemon cries. But for those of you who didn't want to read it, you didn't have to. There were just so many people who wanted it. The rest of this fic will be Pg-13 'cause of kissing, no more hinted limes. Sorry for you people who never wanted them to get physical, but Kaoru has to be sore in this chapter. All of you obviously know what happened between them and she has after affects.  
  
Oh, also to clear something up...Battousai is the kendo coach, yes, but when he's not coaching the kendo team (after school) he is the gym teacher. Sorry if I didn't make that clear...and I don't own anything RK except for a poster.  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning when Battousai's alarm clock went off. It was 6:30 am. She groggily shut the damn thing off and groaned. She was sore in places she didn't know existed. And the cause of this pain was snoring peacefully beside her, with no ill effects. She glared at him, but he just looked so peaceful, she couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up." Kaoru called into his ear. He only twitched and rolled over. She tapped him on the shoulder, no response. "Damnit Battousai!" she screeched, "Wake up!"  
  
And he did. He bolted up. "What?' he asked her groggily.  
  
She pointed at the clock. "Time to get up." Kaoru gave a yawn. She got about 2 hours of sleep.  
  
He looked at the clock and cursed. He had to get ready for work. "I have to take a shower, can you make toast." He was then rewarded with a mental image of Kaoru poking a burning toaster. "On second thought, why don't you just get dressed."  
  
She gave him her trademark glare. "I claim the shower first. I swear to Kami I need it more than you."  
  
He thought this over, she was right. "Okay, but make it quick."  
  
Kaoru groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. Her ass hurt, her head hurt, her chest hurt, her neck hurt, she just hurt all over. She made it to the shower and turned it up to a scalding temperature and stepped in. The water was heaven, it almost made the soreness go away, almost. Kaoru left the warmth quickly and put on her uniform. She wobbled out into the kitchen.  
  
"You seem to be in pain." He told her cheerfully, the smile on his face reminiscent of the smiles he wore in his 'Rurouni years.'  
  
She just glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock. And it's all your damn fault too."  
  
"My fault." Battousai asked, playing the innocent. "What did I ever do to you." At the look she gave, which was one that showed homicidal rage, he blanched. "Alright already! God! Fine, right, it was my fault, all mine."  
  
"Damn straight," she mumbled.  
  
They ate their perfectly prepared toast in silence, Kaoru lost in her soreness, and Battousai calmly watch her wince as she shifted in her chair. He gave her one of those winning smiles, and she couldn't help but smile back. It was true, he was contagious.  
  
He glanced at his watch. "Time for school." Battousai told her sweetly, like a mother sending their baby to preschool for the first time.  
  
Kaoru's smile turned to another glare. "Today is going to be hell."  
  
"Anything I can do to make it better?' he asked.  
  
"No." was her meager response.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Battousai ignored her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Lets get going, we're gonna be late." For once, they walked calmly out the door instead of Kaoru dragging Battousai down. He was clad in a white buttoned shirt and black slacks, his teaching uniform when he wasn't working on kendo. Kaoru was as always in her horrid school uniform, carrying a satchel of books over her shoulder.  
  
And then they reached the stairs. Kaoru took one step down and winced. Then another, and another, and another. He looked at her strangely and shook his head. Battousai wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her down all seven flights of stairs (An: If I had a guy that would do that for me, I'd never let him go.)  
  
Once Kaoru was safely stowed in the car (like luggage ) Battousai stepped on the gas and they were off in a flash, leaving tire marks behind. A man who drove this fast shouldn't be a teacher, it was true.  
  
They arrived at the school minutes later. Battousai drove to the side of the building and parked in the parking lot. Kaoru, now out of the grumpy mood she was in due to the wonderful effects of coffee, was almost acting like her old self, almost.  
  
She skipped up to reach were he was walking steps in front of her and grabbed his hand. They walked into the school building in a cheerful silence. Some heard were turned their way, but the fact that Battousai and Kaoru were together was a rumor already circulating the school. They parted at Kaoru's hall, he went to the gym, and she went to her locker.  
  
As soon as Kaoru reached her locker, Misao and Megumi appeared beside her.  
  
"Why did you drive in with Mr. Himura?" Megumi pried. "You can tell us!"  
  
She gave a sigh, explanations already. "I got kicked out of my house, and Battousai was kind enough to let me stay with him."  
  
"Wow!" Misao chimed in, she was hyper as always, as if she had just drunk 10 cups of coffee. "Does he have a big house? I mean he must if he can fit you in with him."  
  
Kaoru glared at Misao, and gave a sweat drop at the same time, a look that was truly interesting. "Um, no." she paused, and then added very quickly, "He had a small apartment with only one bedroom."  
  
Megumi, unfortunately, understood every word of it. "So that means that you're sleeping with him." Misao gasped, she wasn't quick on the uptake.  
  
"Yeah," was all Kaoru said.  
  
"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Sano added, coming up behind the girls, he had been eavesdropping.  
  
Kaoru turned a bright red color that would have put Battousai's hair to shame. "Um, not really, um..." there was a long pause. "Uh, no."  
  
Megumi gave her trade mark grin and laugh, along with the fox ears. "Ohohohohohohohoho!" she giggled. "He did so something to you!"  
  
"Don't scream it for everyone to hear!" Kaoru hissed. "You know what would happen if the Principal found out! Battousai would be fired!"  
  
There was dead silence. "Yeah he would, wouldn't he?" Misao piped in, stating the obvious as always.  
  
Kaoru just shook her head. 'So much for subtlety.' She thought. 'And so much for secrets.'  
  
Megumi cut in to her train of thought as the walked to their homeroom, 3-C. "I know this is probably a stupid question," she paused. "But did you guys use a contraceptive.'  
There was dead silence and then Kaoru began to smash her head repeatedly against the locker closest to her, startling a freshmen student whose locker she chose. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed. "I forgot!"  
  
Megumi looked horrified. "You FORGOT!"  
  
"Don't have a cow Megumi!" Kaoru told her, trying to calm herself and her friend. "I just got off my period yesterday. There's no chance in hell I could have gotten pregnant. Is there?"  
  
Megumi sighed. "No Kaoru, I guess not. BUT NEXT TIME....don't forget okie-dokey."  
  
"I swear I will!" she told Megumi and Misao who had turned beet red. Then she added in a low voice. "Ya know Megumi, it's sort of hard to stop the Hitokiri Battousai when he's already sitting on you half naked before you figure out what's going on."  
  
Megumi gave a laugh, a real laugh, not one of her fox-ear laughs. "And you think Sano is any easier Kao-chan?"  
  
They made it to homeroom and Kaoru sat down. She winced. Ah yes, the pain, she had almost forgotten that. Misao noticed and gave her friend a 'You'll get through today' smile.  
  
Kaoru looked at the schedule, it was Tuesday, which meant she had gym first. She almost fell out of her seat. They were doing track this week. Running was not something she wanted to do for a while. It was lucky that the creator of the pain was her gym teacher. (An: If you didn't read the top...Battousai is the gym teacher and after school he's the Kendo club teacher.) He'd probably be able to get her out of class today.  
  
When the bell rang, Kaoru dragged herself to the gym office where Battousai was. She collapsed in his chair and gave him an angry glare. "Sensei, I'm skipping gym today." And he couldn't say no. He expected the pain she was going through to feel something like a prostate exam, and that was never fun. (An: That's what my friend told me o.O)  
  
"Sure, sweetie." He told her, smiling.  
  
"Don't try to butter me up, Battousai." She growled at him.  
  
"I wasn't." he said. "But I have to go teach those slacker how to run now, so have fun here, and don't break anything."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to try and make up for her missed sleep. Just as she hit dream land, a voice on the intercom system woke her up.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru please report to the principal's office." The tinny voice rang out.  
  
She groaned, 'What could they possibly want?' she thought to herself and dragged herself from the comfy swivel chair. She made it to the principal's office and was shocked to see Battousai there too.  
  
Mrs. Hibya (An: Stole it from Chobits.) the principal beckoned for to sit down. She took a deep breath and said. "Ms. Kamiya, it has come to my attention that you have been living with Mr. Himura. Care to explain?"  
  
Dun dun dun! Cliffie! Sorry guys...I was really sleepy so I didn't write this sooner...and thanks to all you guys for reviewing my lemon...if you did.  
  
Now...there are a lot of thankyou's!  
  
Tsukasa-chan: I did! I wrote it and did ya like it? blushes  
  
Akuma ryuu- I did! I wrote that damn line...u like? Twas my first....  
  
Annabella5-Really? That was the nicest review ever sniff sniff Thank you so much!  
  
Sanosuke4ever- NO! Hell no! I'm not that mean to Kaoru! And I did tell ya it was a lime/lemon/ thing with sex in it...Also...I'll try to write Sano/Megumi...but I don't really care much about that paring to but it bluntly....  
  
Kik-ting- Sorry fella...no can do...I had to! Too many people wanted it...but you didn't have ta read it if you didn't want to...and I'm terribly sorry if this fic is too 'sick' for you...I am an insane teenager...I can do this crap!  
  
Kenshin's angel: Thankyou! I'm glad my fic is up to par in your tastes!  
  
Angel90210- I'm glad you like it so much! bows Arigatou for the review!  
  
Kaoru kamiya- I'M SORRY! SHESSHA WAS FORCED TO BY THE REVIEWERS! Forgive me please! I hate upsetting reviews...gomen nasai!  
  
The evil witch: You're read!? I had to go take a cold shower...and it was freezing outside...hell, I'm still blushing. blushes  
  
Battousai-lover- Heh...I'm glad you like my story so much...but you can't love me...sorry...I already gave my heart away...and something tells me you're a female too....  
  
Alex: I DID!  
  
Gaby- Thanks! I rather liked it too!  
  
Ghetto person- Arigatou for the review...and sorry I didn't update sooner!  
  
Ewnia- Heh! Shessha is barely 14...and I hope you did like my lime...me-sa's mommy doesn't think I-ish perverted...but I can write a pretty good lime brag brag  
  
Magiabruxa- Hey! I really like that song...what's it called?  
  
Koishii sweet- LMAO...I can imagine him singing that song...about your review of my lime...I didn't know I had it in me either...getting in touch with my perv. Side...CREEPY!  
  
Halfbreedfox- Thanks...I love it when you guys tell me you like it!  
  
WOAH! Lots of thank yous. And if you haven't noticed...I reply to EVERYONE'S review...so read 'em...and also if I forget you, because I have this giant pile of reviews in my inbox that gets confusing, please tell me!  
  
Ja ne everyone! 


	10. Music and dancing

I know it's been a long time since I updated last...I'm so sorry. Gomen nasai everyone! bows deeply I just lost the will to write for a while and I was procrastinating. So here it is...this chapter is going to contain some things out of Battousai's past!  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she froze. 'Holy crap!' she thought, afraid. 'How does she know?'  
  
Kaoru thought fast, pleading silently that Battousai would help out. "What makes you say that?" she asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Himura's landlady is a friend of mine. She mentioned that a teacher of mine had a student living with him. I looked into it and discovered that this teacher was you," she looked at Battousai, "Mr. Himura."  
  
Now Battousai put in a few words. He was calm and collected as always, but his voice had a hint of bitterness to it because she was prying in his life. "I am an old friend of Kaoru's parents. They're out of town for the rest of this year, so I said I'd let her stay with me." He paused, his purple eyes flecked with gold, daring her to say anything. "Kaoru sleeps on the couch, I assure you."  
  
Kaoru stared at her lover. 'On the couch?' she pondered, trying to hide a smile. 'Like hell I do.' She put on her best innocent face, "It's true, Mrs. Hibya, Himura-san has been around as long as I can remember, his parents are business partners of my parents."  
  
Mrs. Hibya was content and she let the two of them leave. By now gym was over and it was time for the dread class that was math. She gave Battousai a peck on the cheek before dragging herself to class.  
  
When it was lunch time, Kaoru gave a groan of annoyance. She had forgotten that without her parents there would be no lunch for her. She gave a sigh and walked up to the large staff table in the corner of the cafeteria. A few teachers gave her glares and her math teacher, Mr. Taisho (An: Stolen from Inu-yasha's father, Inu Taisho) was about to ask her why she was up there when Battousai came in through the door. He looked confused at why she way up there for a while, but remembered lunch. Flashing her a smile he sat at the table with a lunchbox.  
  
"Sit down Kaoru." He told her, pointing to the seat next to him.  
  
"But Himura sensei, this is the staff table!" she all but cried. "I'm not allowed."  
  
"Nonsense, I only have one lunch. And I wish for you to share it with me." When she didn't move, Battousai just mouthed to her 'Koishii sit down,' as his eyes became the dark gold color of annoyance.  
  
She sat down quickly, as not to make him mad when he was in such a rebellious mood. After their run in with the principal, he was liable to kiss her right then and there just to piss everyone off. He opened the box to show that it was rice balls and sushi for lunch. It looked so good, Kaoru was drooling.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook so well?" she asked him, full aware that he had never told her.  
  
He just gave a grin. "When you're in the army and you make your own food, it's better to have good food. I learned out of necessity and improved the meager skills Hiko gave me."  
  
"Can you teach me?" she asked, digging into the sushi.  
  
He gave her a look that clearly stated 'It's been over 100 years and you still can't make anything descent, how could I teach you?' But she knew his weakness, the pouty-face. "Alright, I'll teach you."  
  
She gave a big grin and didn't refrain from hugging him right then and there, startling the other teachers. "Kaoru-dono, not so tight!" he said, trying to make the teachers think there was nothing wrong.  
  
Kaoru just burst out into peels of laughter; she whispered in his ear, "I never thought you'd ever call me that."  
  
He gave a smirk and did his best Rurouni impression. "Oro!? Mou Kaoru- dono, shessha didn't mean to drop the tofu, that shessha didn't."  
  
She laughed even harder, much to the wonderment of the other teachers. "You sound just like him." She was so glad that she could think about Kenshin without being sad, it seemed as if his other half was suiting her fine.  
  
As Kaoru was walking to science, when lunch was over, she was jumped on by a hyperactive Misao.  
  
"Oh my gawd, Kaoru! You were flirting with Mr. Himura so much! I thought Mr. Taisho was gonna die!"  
  
Megumi walked up behind Misao and dragged her off Kaoru. "Duh they were flirting, smart one. They're dating!" she told the shorter girl with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah." was her witty reply.  
  
After school, Kaoru ran at a breakneck speed to the kendo room. When she arrived, she almost fainted. Battousai had decided to keep their joke up by wearing a magenta gi. It was so funny, she couldn't laugh at first.  
  
Feeling that his joke had failed, Battousai gave a strangled 'oro' and fell over. Then Kaoru couldn't hold back her giggles of laughter. She fell over on top of him and laughed hysterically. He couldn't hold back either and started to chuckle. Battousai gave Kaoru a peck on the lips and murmured "I guess I've become 'that idiot Rurouni' after all."  
  
"Did we come at a bad time?" Sano asked, walking in the room with Megumi, Misao, and Aioshi in tow.  
  
Kaoru blushed beet red, got up, and dusted herself off. "Not at all Sano, unless you weren't planning to get your ass whipped today." She was ready for a challenge.  
  
"I'm always ready for you, Jou-chan." He replied.  
  
"Wait." Battousai's cold voice cut through their conversation. "I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Kaoru told him smiling. "This could very well be the best thing that has happened to our little kendo club."  
  
There was silence until Megumi broke it with a shrill groan, she was intrigued even if she was only here in case someone got hurt like last time. "Well tell us already."  
  
Battousai just glared. "I was trying to make it suspenseful. I just signed us up as the Kamato kendo team in the national championships. There are age groups and separation for choice of weapon."  
  
"You can do that?" Sano asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes." Was the reply. "Now I want everyone in practice gi's today and until the end of the tournament. Class will now be 3 hours and 30 minutes long every day. We will start out with 1 hour of stretches, then we will add 1 hour of drills, and next 1 hour of sparing, and for the last 30 minutes we will take care and make sure our weapons are in top condition. If you can't take the pressure, get out now. Is that clear?" his voice was cold and callous now, reverting back to his war days. Everyone noticed that he had stopped masking his eyes and was at his full Battousai-ness. No one moved a muscle.  
  
"I asked you is that clear!?" he barked.  
  
"Yes Sensei." The answer rang out.  
  
"Good, now everyone in gi's!"  
  
Everyone but Kaoru groaned, she always practiced in gi's. Misao was upset because she couldn't wear her dress, her usual attire for kendo. Aioshi was upset, or maybe he wasn't, he always looked the same anyway. Sano was mortified, never in any century had he worn a gi. Though everyone changed quickly when Battousai drew not his sakabattou, but a real sword.  
  
Kaoru was the only person to giggle when he growled at them after everyone was wearing their training clothes. He had changed out of his magenta gi, finished with his Rurouni act the horrid thing would only make him feel fruity. Now he wore a dark blue hakama and white training pants. His hair was done in a high ponytail and his sword was no longer 'safe.' There would be no masking his inner killer anymore, or at least not until the competition was done.  
  
"Kaoru, why are you laughing? Do my orders amuse you?" His voice was still cold, but it had a large hint of affection in it. "By every means please share your joke."  
  
She gave a smile. "Mou Battousai, you just look so sexy when you're in 'killer mode.'  
  
And their fearless leader blushed bright red. "I'll deal with you later, onna no hito donnata watashi no shinzo." (An: I'll give you a gift if you can give me a rough translation of that! If no one can I'll post meaning in next chappie.)  
  
Now it was Kaoru's turn to blush.  
  
"Alright, grab a partner and lets start with 500 Hindu squats." (Stolen from Slayers.)  
  
Kaoru was sweating after the warm ups, but she knew she needed to be in top shape for the competition. Her hakama was almost drenched with sweat, but she was going to out last Battousai if it killed her. He called for them to all line up and start the drills. Each person drilled themselves with the techniques that they had learned, Sano was getting violent with his zanbattou, Battousai had assured him that there were a few men who also used these weapons and it was a small category in the competition. Misao was using a target to aim her kunai and shirken, she hit dead on almost every time. Aioshi, Battousai, and Kaoru all practiced with their swords, though all but Battousai used a sakabattou.  
  
Kaoru went over the names of the strokes in her head. 'Shita ni kukaku. (Down block) Takai kukaku (High block.) Yoko ni kukaku. (Side block.)'  
  
Her muscles fell into smooth repetition of attack and block. She imagined a man coming at her with a sword from all directions and she blocked them all. Her last challenge was to stand up in a full battle with Battousai for 5 minutes. If she could do this, no one could possibly beat her.  
  
Her opportunity to try this out came sooner than she thought. It was sparring time. Battousai paired Aioshi and Misao against Sano and they were instructed to switch off when one lost. "Kaoru," he told her. "I'm going to proclaim a match between both of us. We use our full strength. I will be using a sword, you will be using a reverse blade. I swear to kami I wont hurt you, okay?"  
  
"Bring it on katana-ka shujin." (Sword master) Kaoru said sarcastically and stood in ready position. She made quick corrections for weight of her sweaty gi, and how tired she was and made a quick sweeping strike towards where Battousai's torso. Knowing full well that he'd use his speed to get being her, she stopped mid attack and pivoted on her left heel, bringing up her sword to meet his in a clang of metal. His attacks were like that of an assassin, hard and fast, though he didn't try to bear down on her with strength. His power lay in his speed and mastery of the technique.  
  
She plotted his next move, which was to try a strike lower she blocked this and quickly lifter her sword high to meet his next attack.  
  
Battousai was amazed. She was actually meeting his attacks, and he was really trying too. Well, mostly. Usually he'd have used the strong attack by now, but he was going to see how she held up against his speed for a little longer.  
  
He jumped up as she lay a low sweep for his feet and then jumped aside as she completed the attack known as 'Kyu-na tori', or 'Steel bird.' (An: It sounded right!)  
  
Done toying with her, he lept into the air and flipped upside down as he was coming down. Air whistled against his sword and he aimed for Kaoru. "Supprise Koishii." He told her as she was looking around for him. Her eyes widened in terror and she brought her blade up to block his attack, but it never came.  
  
He landed like a cat next to her and stood up. She looked up at him quizzically. "If I had attacked, your blade would have been split in two and you would be dead."  
  
Kaoru nodded in understanding and looked at the clock. She had lasted 2 minutes, she must do better. He extended and arm to her and she shakily got to her feet. After a 5 minute breather, all four students paired off 3 against one until everyone had been defeated. Kaoru beat off Misao and Sano but was 'killed' by Aioshi. At the last 10 minutes of sparring, Battousai made an announcement. "Alright. I want Aioshi, Misao, and Sano to spar against me. I need the practice. Kaoru, I want you to watch and learn from their mistakes."  
  
She sat silently for 10 minutes watching all of her friends fight and loose against her lover. Sano and Misao were easily taken out before they had a chance to put in a decent attack. Aioshi and Battousai went head to head for about 30 seconds before Aioshi was defeated. Kaoru saw how he did it, he used brute strength and leverage to make sure Battousai couldn't do his swift attacks without taking a critical blow. She now understood that she needed strength, technique, and speed to even last for 5 minutes against the Hitokiri.  
  
At the end of class, Battousai produced wood oil, leather polish, and steel polish for their weapons. It was then that Kaoru had a chance to really take a good look at Battousai's sword, and his short samurai sword as well. Both were old, this was obvious because he used them in the Meji era. Both were made of the finest Japanese steel and had no scrapes on the blade whatsoever. He carefully polished every surface to a sigh shine and attached it to his waist. He never left his sword at school, as some of the others often did, he loved it to much.  
  
'Some guys love their cars, some love their swords.' She thought with a sigh as she polished her sakabatou and bokken. After class, both Battousai and Kaoru were to lazy to change out of their gi's when they'd be home in a few minutes anyway.  
  
"Oh Kaoru." Battousai said, suddenly remembering something. "I loaned my car to a friend, were going to have to walk home, if you don't mind."  
  
"You have friends?" she asked him in mock amazement. "Wow!"  
  
Battousai glared at her. "Yes, I do have friends."  
  
Kaoru grabbed his hand and walked next to him, sakabattou in a sheath by her hip, and bokken over his shoulder.  
  
They walked in relative silence when three men in do-rags walked out of an alleyway next to them. One had a lead pipe, (An: Street thug, in the alley way, with a lead pipe) another had a knife, and the last had numb- chucks.  
  
They semi surrounded both Kaoru and Battousai. "Give us all you cash and valuables and we wont hurt you or the girl." The one with the pipe sneered, he was the leader.  
  
Kaoru just looked at Battousai and rolled her eyes. Taking a fighting stance she drew both bokken and sakabattou. Battousai drew both of his swords as well. (An: I can imagine a matrix scene here where Battousai says "Bring it on." LMAO)  
  
"Feel free to try and hurt either of us." He told the thugs with a smile. Now since they were stupid thugs, none ran away and the one with the knife prepared to attack. Battousai used his god-like speed to sidestep behind the leader and hold the sword to his throat. "You loose." Battousai murmured in the man's ear and prepared to slit his throat when Kaoru butted in.  
  
"Alright. You jerks better fuck off, because Battousai wants to kill you and I can only stop him for so long." They ran.  
  
Battousai looked like a small child who had been denied a piece of cake. "But...but...Kao-chan! I was going to kill him!" his voice was bordering on whining. "Just kidding, no seriously, I was going to kill them."  
  
She gave a sigh. "And get Saitoh mad at you for killing people, again, I can't let you do that." He still looked put out. "Fine fine." She gave a sigh, replaced her swords, and wrapped her arms around Battousai. She gave him a kiss which he returned hungrily. Breaking away, she patted him on the head. "All better now?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes." He told her gruffly and replaced his swords.  
  
They made it back home with no other mishaps. Once Battousai opened the door, Kaoru sped through, jumped over the couch, and dashed into the bedroom. She flung herself into the bathroom and locked the door. "The shower is mine!" she screamed through the door.  
  
The next scene contains Battousai and Kaoru taking a shower together, just hugging and kissing, nothing other than that, it is not a lime, but it is cute! Hardly and description used  
  
Just as she had removed her clothing, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and kiss her neck. She whirled around to glare at Battousai who was holding up the bathroom key.  
  
"My dear, the shower is ours." He told her smiling evilly.  
  
Kaoru looked down, noticed she was naked, blushed beet red and tried to kill Battousai all at the same time.  
  
"Now is not the time to become embarrassed." He told her still smiling. "And it's not like I haven't seen it before."  
  
She sighed and relented. Their shower consisted mainly of back scrubbing, hair washing, and the occasional kiss. After their bath, Kaoru was wrapped in a big fluffy towel, letting herself hair dry and Battousai was strutting around in loose black pants.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday." She told him, musing. "Are we going to practice some more tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He looked at her and then shook his head, smiling. "I forgot you aren't use to my schedule. I have got practice tomorrow."  
  
"Practice for what?" she asked him, confused.  
  
"Practice for my band."  
  
I'm sorry...I had to make him a rock star!  
  
Akuma Ryuu- I'm so happy that you love my story! does happy jig So here's a limited addition Rock Star Battousai plushie!  
  
Crimson Kaoru- I wont...at least not until the epilogue...which will take place years later  
  
NARGIEGIRL21- I will...I'm just slow  
  
Annabella5- For being a regular reviewer...I worship you. I hope you like this chappie.  
  
The angelic miko- There is no Rurouni in my story. He is dead...sorry to say. It is purely Battousai/Kaoru fluff  
  
Sanosuke4ever- Sorry! I read reviews late at night and I'm not thinking straight...like right now....ish lost  
  
Dover- thankyou very much!  
  
Icebloodblade24- Thankyou! Ya'll are so nice to me...cries  
  
Pinklove- thankyou...I like wow...  
  
Mishorou Mie- Really...I love you! Not really...but thanks for the review all the same!  
  
Halfbreedfox- Ain't that right...thankies! I love my story too...it is rather interesting o.O  
  
Battousai-lover- spazz Yes, it is a guy. A very sweet adorable guy who kinda acts evil sometimes...(like Battousai) If you read my rants before I mentioned I had a crush on a guy and he cut his beautiful hair...You are also a regular reviewer so here is a super-special-shirtless-limited-eddition- rock-star-Battousai-with-leather-pants plushie  
  
Ghetto person- Yes I did...it is called a cliffie!  
  
XxSilentDreamerxX- I wanna know what happens next too has no clue When you find out, tell me please! The evil witch- Heh...red is fun!  
  
Kit-ting- Yesss....they will  
  
Alex()- What is gonna happen next? I write it and I don't know!  
  
Koishii sweet- Heh...cliffie anyone? Um...well to tell ya the truth...I was already in tuned with my pervy side...but I'm a teenage...sue me!  
  
The next chappie will be fluff filled! 


	11. Always and forever

This chapter is fanservice...for you guys Battousai is becoming the perfect man. He can fight, he's dead sexy, he dances, he has a heart, and he's in a band, not only that but Vocalist and lead electric guitarist. (If I'm going for it, I'm going all the way)  
  
Onna no hito donnata watashi no shinzo- it means woman who holds my heart. Yes Tan Kimiko! You won! cheering So I promised a gift here it is!  
  
Nitogumi: pulls out Battousai on leash It's your very own partially clothed not-so-servile slave Battousai!  
  
Battousai: How the hell did you talk me into this...sees barrel of gun I remember now...  
  
Thanks at the bottom again...I don't own anything RK except for a poster and some sound files.  
  
You should be really happy. I wanted to put him in a Mariachi band but I refrained. I was going to name the band, 'The Three Hitokiri."   
  
Kaoru blanched. "You are in a band?"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"What kind of band?" came the confused question.  
  
"Pop, we mainly do pop." He replied, grin evident on his face.  
  
"Really? That's so...odd...sing me a few bars." Came the shocked reply.  
  
His voice got higher in pitch and he sang "I brushed against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share for you. Then it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube. Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk in a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all. (An: That's the opening theme song 'Freckles.') His voice was smooth, and he sang quite well. It was the choice of song that baffled Kaoru.  
  
At the look of wonderment on her face, he gave a little sigh. "Kaoru, it was a joke. We're a rock band; we typically put a new age spin on older songs."  
  
"Good, I was starting to get really afraid. I'm not even going to ask how you knew the other song."  
  
"That's a good idea. I would be hard pressed for an explanation I don't have." Was his witty reply.  
  
She gave a big yawn. "Lets go to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
"Tomorrow you can go clothes shopping. I know you need some new ones. After you finish come by the club we're playing at. I have to leave really early so I'll leave you walking directions and some money, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." She told him while dragging him to bed by his hair.  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sound of birds chirping. "Damn birds!" she yelled. "Always so happy!" Looking at the clock, she discovered that it was 3:00 pm. She had slept for about 15 hours total. Giving a loud groan she dragged herself to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
True to his word, Battousai had left her 500 (Kaoru almost fainted) dollars and directions to The Akebeko. It was an uber-new night club and was supposedly all the rage.  
  
Kaoru knew she had to go find some new clothes, but she really didn't want to go all alone. After all, she had had bad luck with strange men recently.  
  
'I'll call Misao!' she thought with a grin, and did just that.  
  
"Misao, can you come shopping with me?" Kaoru tried putting on her best innocent act.  
  
"Sure, I'll come pick you up. Where are you right now?" was the chipper reply.  
  
"Awesome! I'm at the Green Bay apartments, room 747. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Kaoru hung up the phone with a sigh. Misao was way too happy in the mornings. After rummaging through Battousai's closet, she found some of her things and a shirt of his she could wear. After putting her hair up in a high ponytail, she pulled on her school skirt and a white top. It was a new look for her, one she didn't plan on keeping for long. But as long as she was decently clothed things would go quite well.  
  
A few minutes later, a knock on her door came. She answered it and wasn't supprised to see Misao. Her friend looked at her choice of clothing and gave a disgusted face. She rummaged in her bad for a second and brought out a shining red light that made a sound much like a police siren.  
  
"Fashion police! Fashion police!" she shouted while running in wild circles. "You need to go shopping right now, this is an emergency."  
  
Kaoru gave a loud sigh. "All my clothes are at home. That's why I need to go shopping."  
  
"Are you positive we have to go search through the mall. There might be salvageable clothes here." Misao was always looking on the brighter side of pitch black things.  
  
"Feel free to search, but Battousai's close it a complete mess." Was Kaoru's only reply.  
  
"It can't be that bad!" she shouted while dragging Kaoru into the bed room. She opened the closet and almost fainted. It was a mess, and it was packed full of dark colored clothing. Misao gave a groan and reached into purse. Drawing out some medical gloves she put them on and attacked the pile.  
  
"Boxers." Misao said while throwing the clothing behind her, and blushing. "Pants. I think this is a poncho. Half a karate gi. Bright pink flipflops, yours Kaoru?" Her friend nodded and peered into the chaos, searching for something she could wear. "Belt with way too many spikes and chains."  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrow at this. 'I really don't need my boyfriend being a dominatrix's plaything.' She told herself silently.  
  
"Bunny ears," Misao kept on throwing things out of the closet. "Swedish clogs." Kaoru only just dogged the flying shoes. "Black lace bra, yours I assume."  
  
Kaoru looked dumbfounded. "Never seen it in my life." Silence fell.  
  
Misao held the thing up and then grimaced. "Nevermind, it's not a bra, not unless you have four breasts."  
  
Again, all was silent. Kaoru's bokken appeared and she poked at the thing experimentally while scratching her head. "You got me. Why don't you put it down and we forget about it, this thing's gonna give me nightmares."  
  
Misao nodded and then got up, taking off her gloved with a snap. "You were right, there is nothing here of value to anyone but Mr. Himura. Time to hit the shops."  
  
Kaoru and Misao walked down all seven flights of stairs to Misao's rickety old car, it use to be her fathers, and they drove to the mall. Misao was an even worse driver than Kaoru, and that was saying something.  
  
After outrunning the cops for the fourth time that day, the two friends arrived at the large mall. It was packed with shoppers and the large bags they were carrying. To start the hunt for decent clothes, Kaoru picked through all the consignment shops. (An: You can get the best stuff in those places.) After securing a few shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, and 2 long skirts she dragged Misao, who was eating Pocky, and took her to the 'Weird Shop.' That wasn't really its name, but it sold everything from clothes to life size models of your favorite actor. Kaoru went immediately to the back section which was filled with clothes.  
  
"Misao, I need something to wear to a rock concert." Kaoru told her small friend with an exasperated grin.  
  
"Better start with the Hooker-boots then." Her friend replied, nonchalant.  
  
"WHAT!?" was the screamed reply.  
  
"It's just an expression, geeze, they're these tall boots. I have dubbed them Hooker-boots." (An: 'Hooker-boots' is my word©) was Misao's reply. She picked up a pair of boots with buckles and chains on them and pointed.  
  
Kaoru nodded in semi-understanding and went to pick through the shoes. She found a nice pair of high-heeled boots and some fishnet stockings. After poking around the odd clothes and mannequins with whips, she found a bright red halter top, a leather mini-skirt, and a satanic cross on a chain.  
  
"I'm gonna scare him out of his wits!" She told her friend with an evil little grin while buying her items.  
  
"I assume he would expect you to show up in a T-shirt and jeans, right?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded in reply and was promptly dragged towards the weapon's store by a now revved up Misao. Something about shiny metal objects with sharp edges just made her hyperactive friend even more hyperactive.  
  
She was about to protest before a really nice looking dagger caught her eye. It came in a plain black sheath and was the kind that could be attached to one's leg, a belt strap, or placed in a shoe. Kaoru was sure she almost began to drool on the floor of the shop. Reaching out her hand slowly, she picked up the dagger and found that it was just the right weight and size to fit neatly in the palm of her hand. She had to have it.  
  
Misao looked quizzically at Kaoru who was stroking her new purchase with an evil little grin on her face.  
  
"What'd you buy that for?" she asked, confusion evident. "You're not the type to use a dagger to fight, you're all about swords."  
  
"That's true, Misao, but you can't bring a sword in half the places you can bring a dagger." She paused. "Plus, I'm going to a concert and I may have to defend myself."  
  
"True, very true." Misao replied, understanding finally. "You'd better get back home. It's 7:00 pm already and the concert starts at nine. Plus, Aioshi and I have a date."  
  
When she said Aioshi, her eyes got all sparkly and she had a sort of angelic grin on her face. Kaoru backed away slowly, her little friend was always scary when she mentioned the name of her obsession. Then Misao did something she had never done before, she fainted.  
  
Kaoru sweat dropped and dragged her friend off to the car. "Talk about obsession, geeze!" Misao woke up when Kaoru accidentally bashed her head against a light pole in the parking lot. She bounced up, even happier than ever. After finally securing Misao in the car, Kaoru had to repeatedly stop her from ranting non-stop about her 'Aioshi-sama' so she wouldn't faint while driving. After all, there was nothing to bash her over the head with in the car.  
  
After Kaoru braved the staircase up all 7 floors with her bags, she immediately went inside the apartment and put everything she was going to wear on the bed, this contained her newly bought dagger. Noticing the closet doors were still open, she threw back in everything Misao had thrown out, shut the doors, and gave a little shiver. Why her Battousai had any need for Swedish clogs was beyond her.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. A long shower was in her future, she could tell. Yelping as the cold air hit her unclothed body, she leapt into the shower. The hot water did her muscles a world of good.  
  
After scrubbing her hair and body with lavender soap, she grabbed a big fuzzy towel and wrapped around her body. Kaoru debated how to style her hair and in the end decided to leave it down. She put on the red halter top and secured it around her neck, and then put on the fishnet and the black leather mini skirt. She attached her dagger to her thigh just incase she needed it, after all, anything was possible.  
  
As she was walking out the door, she spotted his car keys on the note he had left her. It seemed as if he had gotten his car back after all.  
  
"I guess he finally trusts me with his baby." She mused aloud with a smile, quite happy that she didn't have to walk for once.  
  
After trudging down 7 flights of stairs in high-heels, she made it to the parking lot where she spotted his car. It looked like it had been washed and was even shinier and nicer than before, if possible. She unlocked the door, got in, and re-adjusted all the settings to fit her. Kaoru opened the sun roof and turned on some good old American rock, the Rolling Stones, to be precise. (An: They're an awesome band!)  
  
She cranked up the car and she was off, speeding down the streets and dodging cars, shops, and the unwary pedestrian. Kaoru made it to the club a few minutes later. Amazingly, she had not crashed or killed anyone.  
  
It was then that Kaoru had a chance to take a good luck at The Akebeko. It was huge, looking more like a stadium than a club. Bright lights stationed around the large building pierced through the night.  
  
She was going to go in the front door, but after realizing that she'd never find Battousai that way, she headed for the back entrance. It had the words 'Authorized personal only' written on it, so naturally she tried the door. Thankfully it was open, Kaoru was afraid that she might have had to kick it open.  
  
'I don't have a backstage pass, so I guess I'll just try not to run into anyone I don't want to deal with.'  
  
After walking through the door, she found that she was in a long grey hallway with a lot of connecting doors. She tried them and found a good number to be locked. The door at the end of the hall opened and revealed what looked like backstage in a theatre only bigger and with more lighting equipment and people.  
  
Unfortunately for Kaoru, she stood out in the crowed of stage-hands. She also received a good many cat calls, wolf whistles, and hungry looks. She just ignored them all. This place was a maze. She was completely lost and had no clue where to start looking for Battousai.  
  
Spotting a female stage-hand she asked for directions. The lady looked thrilled and said, "Oh, you must be President of the fan club, the band is in here." The lady pushed Kaoru into a room that looked like a large lounge.  
  
Kaoru gave a loud sigh. "Great, another place to search!" she all but cried, poking around the large room for connecting doors.  
  
A loud wolf-whistle caught her attention. 'This is the last thing I need.' She thought angrily. 'I hate it when people hit on me.' Kaoru tuned slowly in the directions of the person who had whistled. It was a man. He looked to be about 24 or so and he was quite good-looking. He was tall, 6'1 maybe, with shoulder length black hair. He was lean and wearing tight clothing that revealed he must work out. He had strikingly beautiful yellow- green eyes.  
  
From the moment she saw him, Kaoru could tell what kind of person he was. This man thought he was god's gift to women, and people fawned over him often. 'Well, this will the first time he's denied.' She thought with a grin evident on her face.  
  
That was when Kaoru noticed the two men behind the first person. One was rather small, with sandy-blonde hair. He had big blue eyes and was just completely adorable. He looked like he was trying to get the other man to stop flirting. The last man was tall too. He looked to be about 5'10 and was also lean and well built. For some odd reason, he reminded her of a cat. His eyes were green, and so was his hair. He wore small glasses and his hair was kept in a tidy braid.  
  
That was when the taller man spoke. "Hey girlie, you looking for someone?"  
  
She gave him an evil little glare. "Yes, I am in fact looking for someone."  
  
"Look no further. I am here and you can have me." He advanced on her, causing her to step back against the wall. "You're beautiful girlie, what's your name?"  
  
'Why not play along.' She thought. 'If he tries anything, I'll stab him.' She gave him a smile. "My name is Kaoru."  
  
The man put his arm to the side of her head, blocking her escape. Kaoru reached her hand down to her leg and clutched the dagger in her hand, ready to strike.  
  
All the while, Battousai had been watching from the shadows. Originally he was going to kill Marron for trying to hit on his girl, but it was funnier to see him beat up by someone a foot shorter than him. Then he saw Marron's other hand move to grope her. 'Well, this stops now then.' He thought and slinked out of the shadows. "Marron, don't you dare touch her." He said, voice icy and filled with a hint of possession. (An: Marron's name is stolen from Sorcerer Hunters, Marron Glace)  
  
"Aw, Battousai, you're no fun." Marron obviously didn't like this idea and refused to move away. (An: His friends know about the reincarnation thing so they call him Battousai)  
  
"It's not suppose to be fun. I was just saving your ass from getting hurt." He indicated the dagger in Kaoru's hand. She slipped it back into the strap on her thigh. Marron gulped.  
  
"No one can withstand my charms though. And I saw her first, don't get so grumpy."  
  
Kaoru finally took this chance to speak up. "So, your name is Marron, is it not?" he nodded. "Marron, you're an idiot. Battousai saw me a whole lot sooner than you ever did. And I suggest you back away before you piss him off too."  
  
Right on cue, Battousai slinked forward, pulled Marron off of Kaoru, and wrapped his arms around her stomach lovingly. "Didn't I mention to you that my girlfriend was coming?"  
  
Marron nodded, looking a bit put out. "But man, she looks like she's still in high school. I thought she was from our fanclub."  
  
Kaoru looked at him quizzically. "It's true, I'm the captain of the Battousai fan club. And I am still in high school, he's my teacher." She indicated the red haired man behind her.  
  
"Damn, now I want to be a teacher! I need a girlfriend." Marron was whining now. Kaoru stood on her tip-toes and patted him on the head whole giving him a 'Maybe some day' look.  
  
The blonde haired boy spoke up, "I'm Tohru, pleased to meet you." (An: Stolen from Fruits Basket, the name I mean) He had somehow managed to push Marron over so that Kaoru could see him. Tohru looked hyperactive, just like a male Misao. The thought made Kaoru shudder.  
  
The other man stepped forward. "Forgive my friends. They are incredibly deranged. I'm Gurin, by the way." This Gurin looked like the intellectual type. He also looked like he was the more normal one of them all. (An: Gurin means green in Japanese)  
  
"Nice to meet you all." She said, and gave a formal bow.  
  
Battousai burst out into hysterical laughter. "I've never seen you act so formal! It's sort of creepy."  
  
She thwaped him lightly. The formal air had disappeared, everyone in the room seemed to revert back to their normal ways. Tohru started bouncing up and down. "Do you wanna see the rest of the studio? I play keyboard...do ya do ya do ya?"  
  
"Calm yourself, oh hyperactive one!" Gurin shouted and lightly smacked the bouncing man on the head. Tohru slapped back, and soon they were engaged in a slapping fight.  
  
Marron was checking out Kaoru again. She was thinking that maybe the clothing she was wearing was not the best idea. It was about then when Battousai finally came to his senses and actually gave Kaoru a good look over.  
  
His draw dropped two feet at least. "Dear Kami." He breathed, his voice low. "You look," he fumbled for words, a first for him. "Stunning, absolutely drop dead sexy. Man I'm lucky."  
  
She tweaked his nose. "Damn right you are."  
  
"I don't know if I should let you outside my apartment dressed like that. After all, you could attract unwanted attention."  
  
Kaoru blinked and drew her dagger. "If I do, I'll stab them."  
  
Marron gulped. "Ya wanna put that away. It still gives me the creeps."  
  
Batousai gave a sadistic grin. "That's what you get for hitting on my girl."  
  
"And Marron, considering what happened to the last guys who messed with me, you should be happy you got off so easily." She told him flatly.  
  
Battousai butted in. "But that was a different situation entirely. They wanted to kill you."  
  
"Yeah, but your buddy wanted to feel me up." She replied.  
  
Marron gave a sweatdrop and coughed loudly. "I'm going to regret asking, but what happened to those guys?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Battousai really angry, no not just mad, but pissed to the point of homicidal rage?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
Marron nodded. "Yeah, there was this one time he completely lost control when he met—"he was sharply cut off by Battousai.  
  
"When I got kicked out of my house, I was pretty ticked." He gave Marron a 'shut up now' look that wasn't lost on Kaoru.  
  
'Someone has a secret, and by the looks of it a rather large one. If his closet wasn't so damn messy I might have found those skeletons.' She stored the question away to ask later. "So why did you get kicked out, did you do what I did?"  
  
All four boys in the room blushed bright red and looked embarrassed. "I'm not telling her THAT story." Tohru said, giving a shudder.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" she asked, now very interested.  
  
Gurin spoke up. "Well, we were having a party at Battousai's house to celebrate the 2 year anniversary of our band. We were all about 18 then. He got drunk." He said, pointing at Battousai who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.  
  
"So?" Kaoru asked. "That's not that bad."  
  
Marron gave her a 'that's what you think' look. "When he gets drunk, he kisses everyone." (An: Idea stolen from Hana Kimi)  
  
She broke out into hysterical laughter. "Remind me to get you drunk, Battousai." She managed to gasp out between breaths. "So what happened then."  
  
Battousai finally spoke up. "My dad walked in, thought I was gay, and kicked us all out."  
  
"Did you explain to him you're straight?" she asked, trying not to burst out into giggles again.  
  
Now Tohru spoke up, not very loudly, mind you, he looked scarred for life. "No, the drunk idiot only made it worse by kissing his father."  
  
"Dad was a businessman, and he couldn't have anything that would hurt his appearance, so he gave me some money and sent me away."  
  
Gurin popped in. "Kaoru, if you don't want to miss the show, I suggest you get to your seat. We'll be starting soon. There are a few bands before us, but I doubt you want to miss those either."  
  
She nodded in understanding and gave Battousai a hug. "I'll see you on stage then." Kaoru spent another 10 minutes looking for a way to get into the club. Once out of the backstage area, she had a chance to look around the place. It was large and dimly lit. There were some tables in the back for sitting, but there was also a large dance floor.  
  
She did the Mr. Burns 'excellent' when she saw the dance floor. "I've been wanting to go dancing again for a while." Kaoru knew that Battousai's band wouldn't be up for a while, but that wouldn't stop her from having fun with the other music.  
  
The first band played two songs. Both were techno. (An: Say 'Hell no' to techno! Actually, I like Techno.) Even if this wasn't her favorite type of music, it did have a good beat to dance too. It allowed her time to work on the more 'break dace' type of moves she had.  
  
The next band was one she really liked. They played one song, though it was very long. The song was a bit of rock mixed with some classic Japanese and India. As a small girl, Kaoru had taken dance class on the formal Japanese dances of the Samurai eras. She had retained a good deal of skill from these lessons and was able to twist and contort her body into strange shapes while still looking graceful.  
  
From the land of backstage, Battousai was watching her, as was Gurin, Marron, and Tohru; all of them looked quite stunned. No one knew she could dance like that.  
  
"Damnit, man, you never said she was a good dancer." Marron murmured, as they were preparing to get on stage.  
  
"I knew she could dance well to clubbing music, but this is different." He took a deep breath. She could express herself with her body so well, so gracefully. It was almost as if she was a different person from the bad mouthed klutz that he knew. She turned her head in their direction and he was stunned to see how bright her eyes were, just how they looked when she was fighting. It was odd, though, that a fighter could be so calm, so perfect.  
  
Kaoru didn't know she had an audience backstage. She reached her hands to the sky and twined them down to her chest. Her motions were as fluid as water. She floated and slid between the other dancers, who were acting as if was clubbing music. Hell, she had even caught the eye of the lead singer of the band on stage. He gave her a smile as he finished up his number and gave a deep bow to the audience.  
  
The odd man came out into the once dancing crowd. "I saw you dancing from the stage, you're very good."  
  
"Thank you." She said, beaming at him. "I haven't practiced in forever though."  
  
"Well, it doesn't show a bit—." He was cut off by a few screams of terror when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
In the darkness, Kaoru heard a voice that she recognized. "One, two, three, four."  
  
The lights on stage went up full blast as Battousai struck the first chord. He was clad in tight black leather pants. She almost wished he hadn't worn them. One because she got a nosebleed, two because the other girls were getting nosebleeds. He wore a white button up collared shirt what wasn't buttoned up, showing that he was quite an athlete. That wasn't as shocking as seeing him with blazing amber eyes since he usually veiled them in public. Another shocker was that she could feel his ki. Usually she couldn't because she wasn't trained that way, but when he was angry, or just in his element, which appeared to be sword fighting and singing. The rest of the band was clad in black mostly as well, Tohru was on keyboard, Marron on Drums, and Gurin on Bass. It was a mind-blowing scene.  
  
The man beside Kaoru whistled. "Woah, that singer is certainly a looker, isn't he? He looks quite exotic. I wonder if that is his real hair and eye color."  
  
Kaoru's face split into a grin. "Actually, that is how he looks naturally. But Sensei was always a looker."  
  
"He's your teacher? You still in high school then?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Hey, you want to dance?"  
  
The man paled. "Um, I'm sorta taken, um but um."  
  
She smacked him playfully. "I said dance not date. I'd look stupid if I was dancing all alone. And I'd rather dance with someone who wont feel me up than someone who would. Plus," she paused and pointed at the stage. "He'd kill you for trying."  
  
The man just laughed. "Yeah, my boyfriend would try to kill me too."  
  
They moved out onto the dance floor as Battousai the manslayer began to sing.  
  
Look at the stars  
  
Look how they shine for you  
  
And everything you do  
  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
  
I came along  
  
I wrote a song for you  
  
And all the things you do  
  
And it was called "Yellow."  
  
His voice was deeper than in real life, richer, smoother, like honey. The lyrics dripped from his lips like blood. He sang like an angel, a fallen angel.  
  
So then I took my turn  
  
Oh what a thing to have done  
  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
Your skin  
  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
  
Turn into something beautiful  
  
You know, you know I love you so  
  
You know I love you so  
  
The beat of this song was slower than the others, but it had more emotion. She moved her body to the beat, always watching his face. It was a mask of emotion. He was happy to be on stage, he liked singing. Between lyrics he scanned the dancers and saw her. His face brightened up and he gave her a wink. Some of the girls around her glared but she didn't care. Because she knew it was for her.  
  
I swam across  
  
I jumped across for you  
  
Oh what a thing to do  
  
'Cause you were all "Yellow,"  
  
I drew a line  
  
I drew a line for you  
  
Oh what a thing to do  
  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
She smiled back at him, radiating happiness. The strange man was dancing beside her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "That man of yours has an aura around him, can you feel it?"  
  
She nodded. Of course, if she could feel his ki, the other could to. That might be why everyone was so engrossed in his performance, or it could be because he was an awesome singer.  
  
Your skin  
  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
  
Turn into something beautiful  
  
And you know for you  
  
I'd bleed myself dry for you  
  
I'd bleed myself dry  
  
It's true, look how they shine for you  
  
Look how they shine for you  
  
He had chosen such an odd song, but it carried feeling with it. She could hear him whispering in her mind, 'You're the only one for me.' This is why she had fallen for him, he had a cynical attitude about life, but he could be so happy. He could always reassure her things would be alright in the end. He was singing this song for her, and she was the happiest girl alive.  
  
She had come such a long way in such a short amount of time. She use to be lonely, you know the 'They say we're lonely when we're really alone.' concept. She was loved though, by the most dangerous man in the world, and she loved every minute of it.  
  
Look how they shine for  
  
Look how they shine for you  
  
Look how they shine for you  
  
Look how they shine  
  
Look at the stars  
  
Look how they shine for you  
  
And all the things that you do  
  
As the song ended, Kaoru slowed down her dancing until she rested in a standing position. "I had fun dancing with you..." she fumbled for a moment, "What is your name?"  
  
He smiled. "Twas a pleasure. My name is Severa, Severa Netestil©. Your name is?" (An: Severa Netestil is my original character copyrighted to me, even though he's OOC here.)  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya." She told him, shaking his hand.  
  
Battousai's act had ended, and he jumped off the stage onto the dancing floor, his black boots clanking on the floor. He stalked over to where Kaoru was and pounced on her. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to nibble her ear a bit.  
  
Kaoru swatted him away. "This brute is Kenshin Himura." She turned to the man behind her, "This is Severa Netestil, he's also a singer."  
  
Severa looked him over and smiled a bit. "So you're the famous Kenshin Himura. Your name is known well on and off the kendo courts."  
  
"You take kendo?" Kaoru asked. She thought that they way he moved looked familiar. It was a gait only a relatively good kendo student had.  
  
"Yes I do, and your friend here is known quite well in the kendo community. I will look forward to seeing you both at the competition, but I must bid you adeau because my band mates will kill me if I'm late." He waved and walked away, jogging to catch up to a messy haired boy.  
  
"Weird guy, huh?" Battousai asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yuppers, but we'll be seeing him soon, right?" she replied.  
  
They walked to where Kaoru had parked the car and both got it. It was about 12:00 and was quite late. She gave a loud yawn. It was time to go home. She smiled, happy that she finally regarded her little apartment with Battousai as home.  
  
They reached the apartment in no time. And as Battousai was turning out the lights, she remembered that she needed to ask him about that secret.  
  
"Battousai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She fumbled for words. "You seemed like you had a secret earlier, because you cut Marron off when I asked about you getting really mad, are you going to tell me?" she was really interested, they had a sort of 'no secrets' rule going.  
  
He gave a sigh, sat up, and turned on the light. "Well I guess it was coming out sooner or later." He gave a sigh. "How do I explain?"  
  
YAY! Uber long chapter! My computer deleted all the emails that I had kept so I don't have your personal replies for once! WAAAAAH! I'm SO sorry, I feel bad about it!  
  
Also, a huge thanks to those people who gave me advice on my problems. hug  
  
Yes, this is a cliffie, so shoot me, actually, don't...but I had to. I'm just evil that way. Also, I'm going to Venezuela for two weeks. I'll write the chapter, but it wont be up until I get back, sorry!  
  
Also, if you're ever really bored check out my Opendiary at www. Opendiary. Com (take out spaces)  
  
I'm just desperate for readers and you people need to get on the inside of my head. 


	12. Cooking is fun!

This chappie coming to you from Isla De Margarita, Venezuela. I'm sorta sick right now and since I have nothing better to do, I'll write a chapter for you guys. I hope you like it, don't worry the secret isn't as bad as you think! Actually I bring you more fluff, this time it's a tearjerker. Remember I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'd like to chain him to a wall in my basement. XD Also, please forgive any oddities in this story because my mind is altered by the music I'm listening to. It's a song by X-Japan called Sadistic Desire, when you finish reading this go download it.  
  
Kaoru reached up and turned on the light next to their bed. She sat up and looked down at Battousai, now sitting as well. He gave a deep sigh. This was something that he didn't want her to know, just in case she thought something would come of it.  
  
"Kaoru, I want you to know that no matter what I tell you, I still love you and no one can change that." He told her with a small smile.  
  
She was starting to get afraid. She had no idea what he would tell her, and the unknown made it even worse.  
  
Battousai gave her a 'don't worry it's not as bad as it seems' look. "Well, when I was 15 my memories of the past started coming back. At that point in time, I was a very emotionally unstable young man. After all I had never seen so much death and destruction before, let alone come to terms that I had created it. I never knew how I came to be so good with a sword until then." He paused and gave a deep sigh, one of a man dredging up bad memories. "Well, one day I glanced at the Television in my apartment, this was after I was kicked out mind you, and I saw a sight I'll never forget. The reporter was talking to a man, a very tall man of about 40 years. He had long dark green hair and he was a businessman. This man's name was Seijuro, Hiko."  
  
Kaoru gave a gasp. "Not that Seijuro, Hiko!" She had heard a lot about Battousai's old training master.  
  
"The very same, Kaoru. That was one thing that startled me. The other thing was that the lady was commenting on his marriage to a young model by the name of Yukino (Sp?) Tomoe. At that point in time I knew I had to meet with both of them. I needed to sort out my memories, especially the memories of a time when I wasn't in control of my body. This was the time I spent with you Kaoru. Mainly, I thought that these people might be able to tell me where you were. I was quite infatuated with your memory by then, and I supposed that you too had been reincarnated. I had to get Marron and the guys drive me to the office building where Hiko worked. I told the lady at the front desk to tell Mr. Seijuro that Kenshin Himura was there to see him. I guess the only reason he let me into his office was because he was vaguely intrigued by my appearance. I came to find that this man may have the same body and soul as my old master, but he was an entirely different person. This man would never have saved a small slave boy unless there was a profit in it for him. Tomoe had changed too. Growing up in a different setting has caused both of them to be cold hearted and greedy. That wasn't why I went crazy. I went crazy because you might have changed as well. And in my fitful dreams, you became my guardian angel. The thought that you too would be a terrible fiend who lived to cause pain, that my angel was no better than I was, drove me to insanity. Marron and the guys were there after I came back from meeting my old acquaintances. I was in my apartment when I literally exploded. They told me later that I was screaming something about death, and Samurai, and fallen angels. They also said that my normally calm eyes which usually stayed purple or light gold were almost red with anger. I ripped the entire room to pieces with my bare hands." He lifted his fingers so she could see the scars. "I blacked out, and when I came too, I was in a hospital. I wouldn't stop yelling until they checked me out and let me out of the hospital. After that I went straight to the phone book to look up the last name Kamiya. You were about 8 at the time. I went to your house and waited in a tree for you to come back from school. When you came home, you were smiling and skipping. I was so happy that you hadn't changed. And from then on I've watched you. Like the time the man was chasing you and he planned to rape you."  
  
Battousai felt warm hands lift his head. Kaoru was crying. The crystalline tears falling down her face. "It seems as if our roles have reversed, you're my angel now, my beautiful fallen angel." The tears flowed freely now, leaving red marks on her pale face.  
  
He gave a hollow chuckle. "I am no one's angel. The only angel I could be is an angel of death." He held up his arms to show white scars all over his arm. "I tried to commit suicide hundreds of times. But I always went to your house and watched you laugh, then I'd stop for weeks. You're smile always stayed with me."  
  
"I don't care if you once were an angel of death. You're my angel of love now." She told him with a smile. A flash of memory rippled through her consciousness. There was a flash of red and gold among the leaves in the tree next to her house. There were tears in the gold eyes, before the person disappeared. "I remember that, I saw you in my tree once. I thought you were a faerie." She laughed. "Don't beat yourself up. You told me that we aren't the same as we were before."  
  
"I've killed men in this time period as well." He gave a sigh. "No matter what I do, my hands will always be coated in blood."  
  
Kaoru looked him straight in the eye. "Could an angel's tears clean away the blood then?" she raised both of his hands to her face and let the tears slip out of her eyes and roll down her face to land softly on his open palms. "I don't care if you're covered from head to foot in blood, you'll always be my little angel of death."  
  
Battousai wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame and drew her close. "I love you too. I'm never going to let you go again, I'm never going to leave you again. We'll be together in whatever century we are reincarnated into. We were meant to be."  
  
She buried her face in his chest and then stifled a giggle. "One question, Battousai, why do you have Swedish clogs and Bunny ears in your closet?"  
  
He chuckled, glad to know that his angel was still smiling. "That's a story for another time." And then grinning at her, they both fell into the warm waters of sleep.  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning on time for once and dragged herself out of bed. Battousai was no where to be seen. Yawning she walked to the kitchen where there was a delicious smell. Peeking around the doorframe, she spotted Battousai hard at work making omelets. "Food!" she yelled in glee and pounced on Battousai.  
  
He laughed, barely keeping his balance as a new weight was added to his neck. "Yes, food. Eat up, we've got a lot of work to do." He dished her out a plate of eggs.  
  
"What work?" she asked, stuffing her face. The eggs were good!  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about the cooking lesson you begged for so passionately!"  
  
"You're actually going to try and teach me to cook?" Kaoru asked bluntly.  
  
"Duh, now get into an apron, we're going to make this." He pulled out an old cookbook and opened it to a dusty page.  
  
"3 Tiered Double Chocolate Pound Cake?" she read, quizzically.  
  
"What?" Battousai looked at the book, then turned the page. "Damn, wrong page. We're making this." He pointed at the book with a smile. "The easiest thing to make in cooking, sugar cookies. So please go boil a pot of water, we're also adding icing."  
  
"But Battousai," Kaoru paused and blushed. "I can't boil water."  
  
His perfect image of Kaoru understanding everything quickly and becoming a world famous cook, not to mention wearing a cute little pink apron, was cracked by the harshness of reality. "You can't boil water?"  
  
She shook her head. "Last time I tried it burned."  
  
He actually face faulted, then stood up shakily. "I'm fine, but did you just say you burned water?"  
  
"Yes, the water got all black and smoky." She gave a small smile.  
  
Battousai just shook his head and started making another pot of coffee. "It's going to be a long day." He mumbled.  
  
After the stove caught fire and singed the ends of his hair, he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, this was an incredibly stupid idea. About the time when Kaoru spilled the finally boiled water on his head, he knew this was an incredibly stupid idea. But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru, change of plans." He stated with a grim smiled on his face, newly changed into more clothes because his others were wet. He had also left his hair down and she was having a hard time concentrating. He always looked so sexy when he was being serious, or trying to kill something. "We're making the actual easiest thing in cooking, Sugar Cookies mad with mix from a box."  
  
"That sounds like more of my style." Kaoru said with a grin. "I am really hopeless with cooking, you must remember I use to cook all the time, of course it tasted like crap, and that never changed. If my cooking was good, you'd have a heart attack or an aneurism."  
  
"Well, I guess that's true." He said with a chuckle while looking in the pantry for the box of cookie mix. After securing said box, he straightened. "Alright, it takes two eggs, one teaspoon of oil, and one cup of water. If you get the water, I'll get the oil."  
  
Kaoru poured the mix into a large red mixing bowl. She added a cup of water and Battousai put the oil in. She clapped. "This is finally working for once!"  
  
"Yes!" he grinned and gave her a big bear hug, "Success at last! Now can you bring me those eggs."  
  
She nodded and picked one up, it broke. "Um, Battousai, my egg broke."  
  
"How the hell did you manage that?" he lifted one of the eggs and squeezed it as hard as he could. It didn't break. "Remind me to stay away from your death grip." He mumbled.  
  
She just gave a slight smile and smacked him lightly. "Your heads harder than this egg."  
  
"Aw, that was a cheap shot. I'm injured." He replied, feigning hurt.  
  
"You wouldn't be injured if I put 100 sticks of TNT down your pants and detonated it. You could bloody outrun the blast." Kaoru laughed, imagining this.  
  
"You just want me out of my pants." He said with an evil little smirk.  
  
"Hentai." She told him, giving him another smack on the head. "I just want to finish these cookies."  
  
A few cracked eggs and one bokken whap, Battousai had mentioned mutual nudity and jell-o, later they set the cookies in the oven to bake. Battousai went off to watch the T.V. but Kaoru stared at them for the 10 minutes it took for them to be ready, just in case they started burning.  
  
The timer dinged and Battousai got up to take the cookies out. They looked pretty good, not burned or anything. But then again, this was Kaoru, but he had helped so maybe they would be alright. Kaoru picked up a cookie and blew on it so it'd cool faster. "You try the first one."  
  
Not even all of his Battousai power could save him from this fate. He took a deep breath and bit the cookie. It tasted like shit. Not really, actually it was quite good. He took another bite, his face splitting into a grin. "It's really good, try a bite."  
  
Thinking he was lying, Kaoru warily took a bite of the cookie. Then she gave a cry of joy and threw her arms around his neck. "I actually cooked something!"  
  
"Good job." He told her with a smile. In actuality his heart was beating like a bunnies, he thought that for sure the cookies would be poison. This stress was going to give him an aneurism some day. 'The things I do to get laid.' He thought with a sigh. 'At least Kaoru's worth it.'  
  
[1]  
  
The next day at school Kaoru brought a bag of cookies. Megumi and Misao saw her coming a mile away and tried to run. They were caught, and Kaoru gave them both a wide grin.  
  
"You guys, I made cookies, try one!" she knew both of her friends were probably having heart attacks.  
  
"Um, Kaoru, really that's okay." Megumi tried on her best smile. "We already ate."  
  
Kaoru screwed up her face and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Alright, fine we'll try one." Misao said with a sigh, not wanting her friend to cry. She took a cookie and so did Megumi, they both bit in, chewing.  
  
Both girls froze. Right then, Sano and Aioshi showed up. "Who died?" Sano asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Kaoru made edible cookies." Megumi said, and then fainted dead away.  
  
Sano and Aioshi warily tried a piece, and then they both looked shocked to the point of death. Aioshi reached into his bag and removed a little pink piggy plushie and threw it into the air in an arch over everyone's head. He gave a small grin and said simply "When pigs fly." [2]  
  
Okay, I know really abnormally short. It's called a bridge and it was fucking boring to write. Next we have the preliminaries for the kendo competition.  
  
[1] I changed my liney format  
  
[2] Taken from the totally awesome webcomic Boy Meets Boy  
  
I can't do personalized thankyou's for everyone anymore because I had to change accounts when I got this new fanfiction.net name. For all you guys reading, I use to have like 130 reviews and I miss them.  
  
To all my reviewers, you rock! Without you I would have stopped the story a long time ago. So glomps for everyone. 


	13. Bleeding and parents part 1

x Sorry it took so long for me to post...I just got caught up in the summer. I would also like to thank people for putting up with me while I haven't posted...I can't do personal thanks sorry, but I can thank Koishii Sweet, Annabella5, Cookie6, Gaby, Magiabruxa, Mina-chan, Mishorou mie, and all my other reviewers who have been here since the beginning. Without you I'd have stopped long ago!

The day of the preliminaries in the tournament was coming closer. Every day the kendo class worked them selves to the brink of death. And at the end of the most recent class, even stoic Aioshi was panting like a dog. But that day it was all worth it because Kaoru Kamiya lasted for 5 minutes and 3 seconds against the Hitokiri Battousai.

The word on everyone's mind was training. Before they went to sleep they all went through their paces, and did the very same when they woke in the morning. It was a cycle. They had practiced a lot before, and now that's all it was. Kaoru often found herself passed out over her math homework because she was so tired.

On one of these such days, Battousai came home late one night from band practice and gave a sigh when he saw the sleeping form on the table. 'Kaoru, you work too hard.' He thought with a wry grin. He went over to pick her up and take her to bed but he froze suddenly. There was blood on her, it was dripping on the floor.

Quick as a flash Battousai's hand went to her pulse, checking for life. She was still alive, thank Kami. He lifted her slowly and laid her on the table. She groaned in her sleep. He pushed up the bottom of her T-shirt and his question was answered. She had pulled the stitches out from where she had been shot. It also looked like it was becoming infected.

'Damn!' he thought with a growl. 'We were all so fanatical about Kendo that no one noticed.' He didn't want to risk it getting more infected; he would have to take her to the hospital. Bending down Battousai shook her awake. Kaoru woke up with a groan and then sobbed, she could feel the wound.

"Shhh." He whispered to her. "You're stitches have opened up again, I'm taking you to the hospital." She gave a nod in reply and allowed Battousai to wrap some bandages around her middle to stop some of the blood flow. He then took some clear liquid and injected it into her arm. "This will make you fall asleep so you won't feel it, alright?" Again she nodded and slowly slipped into blackness.

He acted immediately, sprinting down the stairs to his car. He laid her in the back seat and strapped her in. After making sure Kaoru was secure he floored it and they sped off to the hospital. He dodged cars, ran lights, almost hit a train, and on top of that, he managed to cause a few accidents. Battousai really didn't care though, because he knew she was going to run out of blood soon.

He reached the hospital and quickly took Kaoru out of the car. Running into the emergency room he called for a stretcher. The lady at reception took one look at the girl covered in blood, and the man, now also covered in blood, holding her and she called in a stretcher. He tried to follow the medics as they took her away, and he succeeded for a while. It actually took 5 lab techs to drag him away.

He was sat down in the emergency room and a doctor came out shortly to talk with him. "Sir, would you mind if I asked you a few questions about the girl you came in with?"

He was answered with a cold golden-eyed Battousai stare. The doctor gave a shiver without thinking. It was quite unnerving to be fixed with that stare, and even worse when the man giving it was covered in blood. The doctor cleared his throat. "What is her name?"

Battousai growled at him and answered. "Kamiya Kaoru."

"Would you care to tell me how she received an infected bullet wound with the stitches pulled out?"

"Well, she had a bit of an accident a little while ago. A gang attacked her and she was shot. Having some medical experience myself from the war, I fixed her up when I found her. She has been practicing for a kendo competition for a while now, and today she just put too much strain on herself and the stitches came loose. This case had already been discussed by Sgt. Hajime Saitoh at the police station."

"Ah, thank you for your input, I would like to ask one more question. I would like to contact her family on this matter."

Battousai actually gave a groan then. "Well, sir, her parents have sort of kicked her out. I have taken over her care." He said this with a tone that could freeze fire.

Again the doctor shivered. "Be that as it may, I do need to bring in her legal guardians."

He just glared and wrote their number down on a piece of paper. "Here." He told the man in a monotone voice. "But don't expect any help from them. I will pay all of her doctor's bills if need be."

If Battousai was in a foul mood before, he was furious now. The last thing on Earth Kaoru needed was to have her parents squabbling about her while she was sick. It probably wouldn't help his self control either.

Then, he began to pace. Seconds ticked by, and turned into minutes. Slowly he managed to calm his Ki and place the false cheery purple eyes that made people a lot calmer. The minutes turned into hours and then he heard the door open and knew who it was, Kaoru's family. He had the sudden urge to run and hide behind the secretary shivering, but when it occurred to him that as the Hitokiri Battousai he knew he couldn't run. After all, Kaoru's mother wasn't all that bad.

As soon at the small woman had walked through the door, she zeroed in on Battousai. Storming across the room, Mrs. Kamiya looked quite scary if you were the one her wrath was going to be injected upon. A fleeting through passed through his mind, 'That's where Kaoru gets her death glare.'

He was painfully pulled out of his musing by a harsh slap across his face. He glared at the woman, his purple stare suddenly turning into a burning gold glare. Mrs. Kamiya gasped, but regained her composure. "How dare you hurt our Kaoru, you bastard!" she spat at him. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Battousai groaned, he could feel a migraine coming on. "Look lady, I didn't hurt your daughter. I wasn't the one who shot her. I did track her, kill the men who kidnapped her, take her home to clean and sew the wound, and on top of it all I cleared the whole thing with the police."

Kaoru's mother was about to start on a tangent again, but at hearing 'kill the men,' she froze. "You...you killed them?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, wouldn't you?" After he said that he mentally cursed. 'There I go forgetting it was modern day again.'

"How?" she asked and then cursed, she hadn't meant it to sound like that.

"Well, I used a sword, what else?"

Mrs. Kamiya then did something she had never done before, she fainted. Her husband wasn't as fazed. "Are you telling me that you took down a bunch of guys with guns with a sword?"

Battousai nodded. He knew he shouldn't tempt fate, but that was what he did best, well apart from kicking ass anyway. "I'm not the best for nothing. But I guess I have to thank my blood for that."

Yahiko had come as well, and at this point in time his jaw dropped to the floor. "You're the best, like in all of Japan? And what do you mean by blood?"

"No, I am the best sword fighter in the world." He paused and bent down to Yahiko's level. "By blood I mean that I have to thank my ancestor the Hitokiri Battousai."

Yahiko froze and Mr. Kamiya tried to laugh it off. "Good joke." He said with a scared smile.

"I wasn't joking. You've surely heard of reincarnation, new body, same looks, and the same soul." Came the reply. Leaving them both in a state of shock he went to buy a coffee out of the vending machine.

When Battousai came back with his hands full of joyous coffee, he was quite unhappy to see that Mrs. Kamiya had woken up. She looked angry again. He sat down and waited for the blows to fall. Shortly the smaller woman walked up to him and said something very simple, "Prove it."

"What?" was his exasperated response.

"I want legally backed proof that you didn't hurt our daughter or by Kami I will sue."

He was mildly supprised but didn't show it. "This coming from the lady who kicked her daughter out of her house because she fell in love."

While Mrs. Kamiya fumed in anger Battousai flipped out his little black cell phone and pushed one of the numbers on speed dial. When he heard a gruff voice answer the phone he gave a weak laugh and said, "Saitoh, I know that it's 3 am and all, but I've got a problem."

"Who did you kill this time?" came the exasperated response.

"No one, but Kaoru's parents want the evidence from the case. They think I hurt her. After all, on your honor as a civil servant you have to do this."

A low grumble was heard on the other line. "I'll be there. But please remind me why I do this for you."

Battousai chuckled. "You do it because I was your roommate for 4 years and I know all of your deepest darkest secrets."1 He hung up his phone and informed Kaoru's family that the police would come with files soon.

After watching the door anxiously for 30 minutes he was quite relieved to see the unhappy face of Hajime Saitoh. He could count over a hundred times he had seen his ex roommate this sleepy, all of them seemed to include alcohol and headaches. Battousai mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the darker man. He gave a curt nod and walked over to where Kaoru's family was.

After putting on his 'work' face, Saitoh gave his point of view on the whole situation. "I am Sergeant Hajime Saitoh of the Metropolitan Police Department. I would like to enquire as to what sort of emergency happened to need Mr. Himura here call me at 3 am so I could come and save his ass."

Kaoru's mother spoke up loudly, "I believe that this man was the one who inflicted the gun wound on my daughter. He is obviously a man who has no regard for the rules of society."

Saitoh rolled his eyes. "Look lady, I don't know how you figured this. He may have done many bad things in the past but he would never lay a hand on your daughter." He bent down to Mrs. Kamiya's height. "Do you know how many times this man has faced arrest in protection of your daughter. When Kaoru was 11 she was having trouble with bullies. Battou...er...Kenshin threatened the 11 year old boys who were teasing her at sword point. This case was never taken to the Police department. Next, he beat a man to the brink of death for following Kaoru in an attempt to rape her. The newest in this series of events was his killing of two of the three men who Kidnapped Kaoru and shot her. The living boy is currently living in an insane asylum for damages done by shock. So I suggest you drop this now, 'cause nothing good will come of it."

As soon as he stopped talking, Saitoh lit up and began to chain smoke. "So lemme guess, Kenshin, you want me to stick around until you find out the Kamiya girl is alright, right?"

Just as he asked that, the doctor that had visited before walked out of the doors that led to the operation rooms. He immediately zeroed in on the Kaoru's family and Battousai too for that matter as he looked concerned. Now this doctor wasn't too pleased that Saitoh was there, after all, he was a scary looking guy.

"Um, you must be Miss. Kamiya's family. We have sewed up the wound and given her medication for the infection. You can come see her now."

Battousai was the first one to make a dash for the door but the doctor stopped him. "Sorry Sir, hospital rules, only her immediate family can visit for the first three days of a patients stay." He flinched as he was fixed with an angry golden eyed stare. Saitoh wasn't an idiot, he knew what would happen to the doctor if his ex roommate couldn't see Kaoru.

Stepping up to the doctor he flashed his badge, "Let Kenshin in before he kills someone, alright." The doctor just nodded meekly, not caring about policy anymore. That golden eyed stare would haunt him for a very long time. "She's in room 104."

Battousai was off as fast as he could go, and given who it was that was pretty damn fast. All of the people in the room, excluding Saitoh, gave a collective gasp. "How is that possible?" Kaoru's father asked the taller dark man.

"You've heard of the Hitokiri Battousai haven't you?" came Saitoh's reply.

"Of course I have, why do you ask?"

"Well, meet his reincarnation." The corrupt police man then sat down with a finality no one could argue. Scanning the room he spotted the small black haired boy sitting in the corner. This child looked familiar and after a few seconds of contemplation Saitoh came up with his name. He got up and walked toward the boy. "You're Yahiko Myojin, aren't you?"

"No, I'm Yahiko Kamiya." He replied with a grin. "Though that name sort of rings a bell."

Saitoh nodded and made a mental note to yell at Battousai for not telling him about the sheer amount of reincarnated people surrounding him. He was like freaking fly tape only with undead souls.

Now Battousai had finally found room 104. He immediately fell upon the inhabitants. The first bed he checked was occupied by a little girl. 'Not Kaoru.' He thought. In the next bed lay an old man. 'Most certainly not Kaoru.'

In the last bed lay a girl of about 17 with black hair and blue-green eyes who had just had her bullet wound sewn up. "Kaoru!" he said with glee.

She blinked sleepily for a moment, but suddenly sprang to life, "Battousai, hey!"

Immediately switching into 'caring mother mode' Battousai leapt upon her. He began feeling her bones carefully. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Can you feel this?"

Kaoru swatted him away. "Gawd, I'm fine get off of me please." Battousai stopped poking her and sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I was afraid you might have lost too much blood."

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you blew me up." She replied with a smirk. "So can I go home, doc?" she asked the man standing by the door. He had just arrived with Kaoru's parents in tow.

"Yes, if you take it slowly and preferably don't go to school for a week at the least." The doctor replied with no hint of a smile whatsoever.

"Well then Kenshin, we're going home." Kaoru told the sleepy looking red haired man standing next to her bed.

Kaoru's mother stepped in. "I think not young lady, you are coming home with me and not this scoundrel of a man."

Ba ba bum! Cliffie...the next ½ of this chappie will be up when I can...and I've been slowly working on this half for 7 days so I need to post it.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've been asked by one of my absolute favorite reviewers to tell you that kimi.the.water.spirit. Will be updating her story soon it's just that she's been having some difficulties lastly. Some reviewer didn't notice that her story was rated pg-13 before they reported her for using the 'a' word so now her account has been temporarily frozen. She just wants to let her readers know that she's not giving up on the story.


	14. TERRIBLY IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!

I updated but in doing so I deleted my old author's note so it doesn't seem like I did...well I did...check the chapter before this one for part one of chapter 13.

--Hellie-chan


End file.
